Their Past, Their Future
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: It's Bella and Edward's Honeymoon when she starts having strange dreams and find out she is pregnant. Bella seeks comfort in the form of her extended family back in Virginia, before she leaves Alice suggests she go see a witch about her baby. Soon Bella finds there is a lot more to the supernatural world than cold ones and shapeshifters. Repost
1. Prologue

**A.N: I do not own anything! I hope you enjoy the updates chapters!**

Their Past, Their Future

Prologue:

" _Niklaus…"_

 _A sharp pain increasing ever so gently could be felt within in her heart. It was driving her to follow that voice. Try as she might every step left her no closer despite the desperate tugging in her heart. Darkness surrounded her leaving no trace in which to follow. She tried to follow the voice yet many other voices surrounded her in the dark. They came from every direction some louder than others but left far too quickly for her to notice a difference. As the voices grew louder a strong wind surrounded her. Images flying into focus then back at impossible speeds. She tried to focus on anything a single voice or image passed her by._

" _Love come with me."_

 _The voice was different this time. She felt it deep into her bones, a silent strength was in that voice. Her heart seemed to stutter at the whispered words, this voice was different than the rest. This was the voice she had to follow. She strained to find the voice again maybe pair it with one of the many images but the images were all too blurry for her to find her way. She could not tell how much time she spent listening to the voices and desperately trying to hold onto one of the images. Then it all stopped just as it had begun._

" _Say it Edward, it's a baby…"_

 _She knew that voice, but she knew all the voices. She could taste the familiarity on her tongue but soon a stronger emotion overcame her._

 _Fear._

 _All she could concentrate on was the overwhelming fear that grew from the pit of her stomach. She had to get away. Everything started up again quickening at a pace faster than she thought possible._

 _She wasn't safe…_

" _Immortal Child!"_

" _You will get us all killed!"_

" _All of you Petrova's are the same!"_

" _Isa please I beg you don't tell Father"_

 _The world would not stop spinning, the fear made it impossible to tell what was worse the voices screaming at her or the images that refused to slow._

" _Always and Forever."_

 _ **XXXXXXX**_

With a scream a petite brunette sat up with wide eyes from a startling dream her mind whirling. Soft material covered her sweat soaked body. Breathing heavily a few strong kicks and the suffocating fabric left her. Her heart raced pounding into her chest with every breath she took. Her mind failed to comprehend what she saw. Blurry images had dominated her dreams with large amounts of emotions raging from despair to utter joy. Placing a hand onto her chest as she counted down breathing in her nose and out her mouth.

When the fear had finally faded the young woman finally recognized where she was. Looking over her shoulder she expected to find her newlywed husband lying next to her. Turning to look over her shoulder, his spot next to her was empty.

" _Where is he? "_ She thought noticing for the first time the broken headboard and the stuffing of pillows everywhere.

She smiled remembering the night before, the feel of his body against hers. She could practically taste his lips as they distracted her from his cold hands exploring her body for the first time. Shivering she remembered as his hands pulled her closer. As her dream escaped her short term memory, her feet found their grip on the hardwood floor. Cold hands suddenly broke her concentration as she was pulled into the arms of her husband. Smiling she looked up at him only to frown at the sad look in his eyes.

"Edward?" She whispered, fingers lightly grasping onto his arms as he pulled away in a futile attempt to keep him near.

"I'm so sorry my love," He whispered choking out the words, tracing something on her hip.

Looking down she saw bruises forming along her waist in the shape of a hand. Bella frowned she was in no pain despite the bruises on her body in fact she could only blush at her memory. Nothing hurt so why was he so upset? She felt wonderful… She could practically smell his self-hating monologue coming.

"Edward what's wrong? Last night was wonderful. When you weren't there I was worried. What are you apologizing for?" She was cut off before she could even finished.

"BELLA! Look you have bruises of course I'm apologizing, I hurt you!"

The door slammed shut before she could respond. Sighing she looked around their bedroom slowly beginning to pick up the mess. Bella had a feeling they would not be doing anything that could _harm_ her for a while.

"It's like he wants a porcelain doll not a wife," She muttered to herself feeling uncharacteristic anger towards her husband.

' _Where did that come from? I love Edward! He is simply upset that I was bruised. Everything will be fine."_ Bella thought to herself, after all he promised to turn her once they were married. Soon they would be equals. The anger she felt did not die with this thought it was almost as if the anger was not really hers to begin with.

It was nightfall by the time Bella saw a glimpse of her husband. She was sitting in the living room with her legs laying over the arm of the couch reading her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. Looking up from her book only when she heard his soft ahem to catch her attention.

Raising her head she smiled softly, "Edward."

"Bella come play with me," He said holding up a deck of cards. Bella fought the small amount of irritation fester.

She married him so he would make her his equal in every single way. She narrowed her eyes seeing this as a distraction.

"Edward…"

"No Bella, I refuse to do anything with you that will harm you. Not tonight please." His tone held an air of superiority that Bella found herself shocked to be just hearing.

"Then if we are not going to _play_ , how about we discuss my upcoming change. Wouldn't that solve all your worries?" She challenged crossing her arms as his eyes darkened.

"We have time Bella please can we just enjoy our honeymoon?" Edward pleaded with her causing Bella to feel her heart squeeze at the pain in his eyes. " _We will discuss it tomorrow. Tomorrow will be better"_ She thought.

Nodding her consent Bella sat down across from him. This was how they spent the rest of their days.

 **XXXX**

 _She was spinning the world around her nothing but flashes of color. It felt like she had been there for years, voices fading in and out. She tried to reach out into the void only for it to zap at her touch. Her eyes barely catching shimmer it caused rippling across the surface._

 _Hissing softly at the sting she looked at her hand where a small part of her finger turned red. Sighing the brunette looked around desperate for something solid to guide her. Something was clearly blocking her from moving forward._

 _Taking a deep breath as she fortified herself as her pressed her hands to the void only to feel something solid._

 _Open mouthed Bella pushed against the wall to hear a groan as the invisible wall shifted into a wooden door. The dark wood was polished to perfection the knob a weary golden color. Hesitantly she touched the knob before applying pressure as she turned it._

 _It opened._

 **XXXXXXXX**

Wearily Bella opened up her eyes her mind slowly coming back to her. It was not long before her stomach turned causing the blankets to be flown over the bed. racing into the bathroom as she attached herself to the toilet. Groaning in pain she wiped her mouth gently. She shook her head, only she could get sick in the middle of summer.

"Love?"

" _Love! Come Henrik will not start without you."_

Shaking her head as shadows of her dream came up. Dreams filled with voices and blurry images that never let her get a close enough look. Forcing herself to look up at her husband she smiled weakly, "I'm fine."

Edward seemed to ignore her as a look of concentration fell over him. Bella looked up at him as he came near her pulling her to him. She smiles at him softly before asking a question.

"Edward what day is it?"

"The 20th of August" He answered pulling his hand onto her forehead in worry. Frowning Bella pulled herself away from Edward despite his whispered questions. She quickly found her bag in the closet, opening it to find all of her unused tampons.

" _It's the 20_ _th_ _I should have started by now… I'm never irregular…"_ Bella turned to Edward and was about to speak. Then her phone rings causing Bella to sigh. Edward tried to get her to ignore the phone and rest in their bed.

"Hello?" Bella answered, shaking her head at Edward reminding him she would not rest simply because he thought she was tired. What was tiring about just getting up?

"Bella! What's going on your going blurry?" A voice all but screamed at her.

" _Alice? Why does she sound so panicked?"_ Bella thought as she looked back at Edward who motioned that he did not know what this was about.

"Alice?"

"Yes of course it's me! What's going on Bella? Tell me why you are going blurry!" Alice hissed, panic etched into her voice.

"Blurry? What are you talking about?" Edward gently took the phone from her, his lean arm wrapping around her. The new Mrs. Cullen gently pressed her face into her husband's chest as she starred up at him as he turned the phone to speaker.

"My visions. Edward I can't _see_ Bella anymore! I get glimpses but it's worse than when she is with the wolves" Her sister-in-law's voice seemed very panicked.

The newlyweds looked at each other as Bella answered, "What are you looking for Alice? Surely my new sister is not trying to make a vision porno out of my honeymoon."

Edward groaned as Bella giggled at her own joke as Alice shrieked "No!" Bella was fairly sure she could hear Emmett's booming laughter from downstairs.

"Bella that is hardly appropriate" Edward muttered softly. Bella bit her lip attempting to hide a smile.

" _Don't let father hear that come out of your mouth Bells"_ A comforting voice chuckled in her ear.

"Love?"

Bella shook her head giving Edward a soft smile, "Sorry, Alice I don't know what's causing your visions to malfunction. But this is your Island! Surely you would know if any wolves were around?"

"Then what?" Alice asked clearly agitated at not knowing.

Bella looks toward Edward before clearing her throat, "Alice would a miracle half vamp baby block your visions?"

Bella inwardly flinched at the subtle change in Edward. She noticed the slight tension in his muscles. His left foot twitched too fast for her human eyes to comprehend and his whole stance tightened.

"But that's…" Alice's voice sounded so soft and fragile. Bella knew she has trying to search the future that apparently no longer existed.

"Not impossible apparently. I'm late with a whole bag of unused tampons," Bella held in a giggle as the slight twinge Edward made.

" _Vampire that cannot handle menstrual cycles"_ Bella thought with a giggle. It was then she notice Edward reaching for the phone asking to talk to Carlisle. As they talked Bella watched as he quickly packed all of their belongings. Bella took a step back as she unconsciously held her stomach.

" _Why isn't he happy? This was a miracle, didn't he want her to have human experiences like this?"_ Bella wondered.

After Edward hung up the phone he turned to his wife, "I'm so sorry Bella. I promise we will fix this. "

"Fix what Edward? I only might be pregnant. And so what if I am?"

"It's an abomination! Never should have been possible. We are going home and fixing it" Edward said determinedly.

Bella could not fight his grip as he held her the entire time from leaving the house to the airport or even through the plane ride. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally let her go when they had reached his family. But the relief was not long lasting as she looked into the faces of her family.

 **XXXX**

Everyone was quiet as they walked. No one spared a glance at Edward as everyone kept stealing glances toward her stomach. It caused Bella to become uneasy around the people she called family. They made their way quickly to two parked cars where Bella refused to get into the car with Edward.

"Love please…."

"Jasper and Emmett can take me right?" She turned to her brothers-in-law hoping they would come to her aid. Out of all of them at least when they looked toward her it wasn't with a frown. Emmett didn't say anything only taking the keys from Rosalie who nodded taking a seat in the front as Emmett took the driver's seat.

Jasper was the one who answered verbally, "That'll be fine. Edward we will see you at the house."

"How are you feeling Bella?" He asked a slight southern accent coming out as he opened the car door for her.

"We don't know if I am or not. Yet they are still planning…" She whispered once Jasper let the others walk ahead just enough for the group not to hear.

Jasper sighed, "Alice…. cannot see the baby… it worries her she is not used to being blocked. And we do hear something in that belly of yours."

"She cannot see the wolves," The brunette muttered causing the southern man to chuckle.

"She cannot see if you live Bella," He reminded her gently.

"But to suggest getting rid of my baby?"

"Never said I agreed with it Bells. I can't go against my mate but this is your life you can choose but from Edward's emotions you may have to choose."

"Leave Edward?" She whispered.

"Bella, Edward's emotions… he is in shock. Nothing to worry about let us just see what we are dealing with okay?" Jasper kept driving giving Bella a small smile.

Rosalie looked over at her for once a look of empathy on her face, "Bella?"

Bella forced herself to look up from her still unchanged stomached, "Yes Rosalie?"

"Do you remember when I told you my story of how I came to be in this life?"

Bella bite her lip nodding, "I wanted to be with Edward. That I only wanted to be with him no children needed."

Rosalie squeezed her hand, "Yet now you're pregnant. I definitely hear something."

Bella nodded tears streaming down her face, "He…he… He thinks it's an abomination. A baby not even born yet!"

"Bella it's your life. You chose to become a vampire, I think you can choose if you want to be a mother."

Bella smiled a watery smile as the two males echoed the blonde's assessment.

 **XXXXXX**

Bella soon found herself sitting in Carlisle's study just as they finished observing her stomach. After a few more days Carlisle had some results. Just like what the other's said they could hear a heartbeat. The ultrasound gave them only small bits and pieces but the baby was protected. Their baby was rapidly developing shown by Bella's growing belly. The doctor could not know how long this pregnancy would last or if she could survive it. They were discussing abortion but Carlisle shook his head as he told his son that if they had any chance it had to be soon or else the membrane around the fetus would harden to point nothing would break it.

"Edward I want this baby," Bella could barely recognize her own voice. They were finally alone when she decided to broach the subject. She sounded far more mature that she knew she was.

He looked at her with such pity, Bella fought the urge to yell at him. He was not looking at her like a worried husband, he was looking at her as a child. A child who did not know what she was asking for. It infuriated her.

"No Bella" He sounded tired, like a parent scolding his child even.

"But Edward…."

"I said no. We cannot have children! You can adopt if you must but we cannot keep this thing inside of you. It will kill you Bella!"

"Then let it."

Edward blinked openly gaping at her, "What... what are you saying love?"

"I refuse to allow you to kill our baby."

"I can't stand by and let you do this" Edward begged trying to make her see reason.

"What are you saying Edward?" Bella fought back the tears as she saw eternal love flaming out just as quickly as it had started. He would not see reason.

"I'm saying Bella, my love, I do not want you to have this baby. I can't be a part of it."

"You're leaving me?" She questioned her mind whirling around as her gut and heart fought. A part of her cried out to stop all of this, another wanted to let him go. Edward stood still for a moment by her side before pulling her into his embrace.

"This baby will kill you my love. I cannot stay and watch you die." He whispered into her ear.

"But I love you, you are going to be a father! We will have a child to raise this baby won't kill me" Bella softly touched his cheek, her tone full of despair. It was in this despair that something tugged on Bella.

She was strong. She would not let Edward scare her into aborting this baby. She wanted to be a mother, now he had to want to be a father.

"You will die, I cannot be a father to the thing that kills you."

"Even if this baby does kill me. You can't leave our baby alone. It would not be the child's fault!" Bella replied softly, even if a part of her was angry at him. He'd blame their child?

"I cannot love this child Bella! Do not ask me to love something that is taking you away from me!" He roared shoving a hand into the wall.

As the wall slowly cracked, Bella found herself afraid. Afraid of what he would do to stop her.

"Don't make me choose, change me" She begged.

"I can't. Your simply confused love. If you want children we can adopt, just please let me help you…" He soothed trying to pull her to him once his composure was put in place.

Bella pulled away shaking her head, "I'm going to rest. We will talk more later okay?"

Edward looked pained as he gave in to her wishes, "Of course my love."

Bella did not meet anyone as she made her way to their room. Starring at the bed Edward had bought just for her Bella found it hard to believe this was happening. She went straight for the bed as she lay there Bella allowed her mind to wander. Bella could barely keep her eyes open as her body was pulled into a deep sleep.

 **XXXX**

 _She was back in the void. However, this time the door was still there Bella quickly rushed to it as she felt a tug deep in her to open the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed against the door as light surrounded her. When the light disappeared the warmth of a fire soaked into her bones._

" _Isa?"_

 _She didn't open her eyes enjoying the feel of the warmth against her skin. It was only when a strong hand touched her shoulder did she realize she was indeed Isa. She opened her eyes to stare into a pair of fierce blue eyes._

' _Beautiful' She thought._

" _Nik I thought you would be chasing after Tatia" She never thought her voice could sound so resigned._

" _Isa…" The man known as Nik sighed sitting beside her on the log. Bella finally noticed her surroundings. They were sitting on a log beside a large fire as people danced and walked all around them. The air was filled with warmth and joy, it felt like fall was just starting but summer still had yet to pass. She could see houses in the distance, she felt as if she belonged there. Yet she knew nothing of this place._

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Isabella Cullen woke up alone. Her thoughts a jumbled mess those dreams would not stop. Then there was the whole miracle baby to deal with. One thing was certain, Edward fought tooth and nail against her change. He clearly thought the baby would kill her yet will not allow her to be changed. He would simply wait until she was asleep before forcing his will onto her.

" _Would he really kill the baby while I was asleep? No Edward would not…_ "

Her heart would not stop its fast pace; she did not have to have Alice's visions to know that Edward would do one of two things either give her an ultimatum or get rid of the baby himself.

The question was what will she choose?

Edward was waiting for her by the piano playing her lullaby. Gods she loved that lullaby but she could not let anyone harm this baby. Not even her husband.

"You don't want this baby do you?" Her voice felt faulty but for once she did not stutter.

His golden eyes met hers, the pain inside them was answer enough. She smiled at him, his eyes looked at her searching for what she would do next. But she knew how to avoid Alice's gift.

"I love you Edward" She whispered as he brought her into a tight embrace.

She could feel his lips gently press against her hair as she held onto him, "I'm so sorry love, I promise once you give me the word we will adopt. As many children as you want. "He vowed.

Bella closed her eyes pulling away causing him to frown.

"Bella I know…" Before he could finish, Bella put her index finger to her lips.

"You don't want this baby. I do. I promise you won't have to watch." She kissed his lips whispering "I'm sorry."

Edward did not stop her from leaving the room. Bella found herself face to face with Rosalie looking at her with sad eyes. Rosalie stood by the door with a small bag holding it out for Bella to take. Bella smiled whispered a soft thank you as she started down the stairs. Emmett stood by the bottom looking every inch the sad teddy bear.

"I'll always love you big brother."

"Bells…" He tried but Bella shook her head, "I'm not giving up this baby not even for this marriage. Edward says he cannot be a part of this so I am not going to stay and force him to watch."

Before she could leave Rosalie called out to her.

"Bella"

"Yes, Rose?"

A white envelope was handed to her, "This should help until you get settled somewhere, and we can handle Edward. Just let us know if you need anything. Our numbers are inside. We left you once we will not leave you again."

Bella wordlessly took the envelope nodding with a tight smile. She allowed herself one last look to see Edward starring at her, "Bella please…"

"Will you help me with this baby?"

"Bella it will kill you!"

Edward tried to come toward her but was stopped by Emmet. Bella looked away closing her eyes knowing if she wanted to keep her baby safe she had to leave.

"This baby will not kill me Edward. I'll keep in touch let you know how we are doing. But you are to stay away as long as you wish to get rid of this child."

And she closed the door.

 **XXXXX**

 **A.N: So that is the prologue! What do you think? Does it have potential?**

 **Crazy Girl**


	2. Memory or Dream?

**A.N: Final drafts of this story for now up. I promise no more rewrites!**

Chapter 1: Memory or Dream

Walking out that door was probably the hardest thing Bella could do. Her mind and heart were on opposing sides once again. Her mind telling her that she needed to keep walking for her child's sake but her heart was screaming at her to go back that Edward was her one true love. She felt her breathing falter forcing her mind to actively tell herself to breath. Edward said it himself, he could not watch as Bella possibly wasted away. Bella could only be thankful that Carlisle for once was acting like a leader, telling his son that while he would advise against having this baby from the few tests Bella had gone through. They did not know what would happen.

Bella heard the door open taking a sideways glance she saw Alice through the window looking at her with hurt all across her pretty features. Seeing her sister looking so hurt tugged on Bella's emotions but she was determined not to change her mind. Giving her sister a smile Bella restarted back towards the cars. Esme had followed her outside before Bella could find her own truck the mother figure had stepped in front of her.

"Sweetheart you don't need to leave, Edward will see reason soon enough," Esme tried to smile but could barely keep her sadness from showing.

"I need this Esme. I promise I will call but… Edward refuses to even think of this baby. I won't give my baby up for him."

Bella smiled softly as Esme pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm so proud of you. Just you wait you will be back here with my grandchild before you know it."

Bella didn't have the heart to tell her, that she couldn't see her coming back here. Bella couldn't bring herself to tell Esme of the look of pure hatred for the fetus growing inside on her sons face So instead she pulled her mother-in-law into a hug as she whispered, "I will call as soon as I have news. Okay?"

Esme nodded kissing her on the cheek before letting her go. Bella looked back onto the porch to find everyone waiting. Edward at the front looked pained as their eyes met.

"Love…." He tried but suddenly stopped with a glance towards Alice. Bella watched as Alice shook her head signaling that whatever he was going to say would not change things.

"Edward… I'll call once I know where I will be settled. Then we can talk okay? I promise the baby and I…" She was cut off by Edward who snarled.

"It's not a baby Bella. Alice cannot see past it! It's not supposed to exist."

Jasper cringed as he pulled his petite mate closer. Bella looked toward Alice.

Alice sighed, "Edward, I don't see anything. I have no way of knowing if Bella will be hurt or not. Carlisle is right… there is nothing to be sure of. If you would calm down, then we could watch over Bella…."

"I'll leave then" Edward muttered, "If Bella does not want me here then I can leave and she…"

Bella shook her head softly, "I won't let you leave your family Edward. I **want** you to be with me during this but obviously you can't if you will only spend the days trying to change my mind. I promise to call to update you then we can talk okay?"

Bella didn't wait to hear his reply.

 **XXXXXXX**

Once in the safety of one of the many cars the Cullen's owned she drove to her father's house. By the time she got there Charlie was outside waiting for her. Opening the car door she smiled at her father, "Hello Dad."

"Bells, Carlisle called what is going on?" Charlie rushed as he pulled his daughter into a warm hug.

Holding back tears she hugged him back, "We just seem to want different things. I didn't even really want to get married to begin with…" She whispered softly.

He sighed pulling her along with him into the house, "What's with the sound of confusion Bells?"

Shaking her head Bella responded, "I guess I have a lot more self-discovery to do. But Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What did Carlisle say?"

Charlie looked at her with confusion, "Just to expect you soon and that you and Edward had your first married fight. Bells what is going on really going on I mean not that garbage Carlisle was trying to sell me."

His daughter inwardly laughed at the cop in Charlie coming out, "Dad… we just wanted different things. Things that are not going to change anytime soon. I had thought we worked it out but I was lying to myself."

Charlie was silent for a moment, "Bells I know I've never approved but marriage is hard work. You can't just leave because you had a fight."

Bella smiled as she watched her father choke out the words. He really did not like Edward.

"Dad I was on my honeymoon, we found out I was p…" Bella blushed as she realized what he would think, "pregnant and Edward he was not ready to be a father…and I realized that while I am willing to become a mother, marriage was something he wanted. I did it to make him happy."

Bella paused unsure if she was making any sense, "Am I making sense?"

Charlie chuckled, "You're a teenager, and you are not supposed to make much sense to me. But your mother was the same way, I may not understand it but I do respect it."

Bella looked down closing her eyes, she loved her mother but Renee had hurt Charlie by leaving taking their child with them. Was she doing the exact same thing to Edward?

"Bells"

Brown eyes met with Brown. Charlie tucked her hair behind her ear, "Don't you dare for one second think that you are exactly like your mother. I wanted both of you from the start. Your mother and I we fought a lot and I knew she was not happy long before you came around. This is not the same okay?"

"Daddy…."

"You and Edward… are not the same okay? Your mother and I tried but it did not work out. Edward might come around but if you want this child you have every right to raise this child Bells. You have always been so against marriage, but kids I always knew you'd get there someday."

The two shared a laugh as Bella quickly made him sit in his favorite chair.

"I'll make dinner," She announced swiftly silencing her father with a look.

 _XXXX_

 _10_ _th_ _Century_

 _The sun was at its highest point in the sky causing the ground below to be scorched with its heat. A small village built alongside the forest was booming with the life of its residents. The local waterfall just out of reach of human ears. As people passed going on with the day's activities a large family walked among them. Two young men leading the group toward their home._

 _Both young men with shoulder length hair stood side by side occasionally shoving one another. The elder of the two was of slender build, dark brown hair and eyes so dark honest were the only words one could describe to them._

 _His brother was of a medium if not slightly large build, dirty blonde hair matched with piercing blue eyes aligned to mischief. They were followed by a young blonde haired girl matching her older brother's looks with a genuine smile as she held her youngest brother's hand. The youngest of them all was laughing as his sister whispered into his ears causing his dark hair to shake along with his entire body. Standing slightly behind them was another dark haired man walking alongside their eldest brother who matched his dark head with one equal if not somehow darker than his own._

 _Watching them all were a tall dark blonde haired man standing beside his equally beautiful blonde haired wife._

 _The two young men in front slowed down as they spotted a couple coming towards them. The mother frowned as she recognized one of the young ladies as the current love interest of at least one of her children, Tatia Petrova._

" _Ah Tatia you have blessed us with your presence once more! And who is your companion?" Niklaus called out as they got closer._

" _Niklaus, Elijah it brings me great pleasure seeing you both again, and the rest of your family of course. Allow me to introduce to you my sister Isabella Petrova. The good sister," Tatia smiled pulling her sister by her arm to greet the family in front of her._

" _Pleasure to meet you," came the soft reply._

 _Niklaus smiled widely taking a delicate hand to his lips, "The pleasure is all mine."_

 _ **XXXXX**_

Bella woke up with a starling cry. Beads of sweat rolled off of her as Bella fought to calm her body down. Running a hand through her hair Bella turned to the window where nothing but the night sky starred back at her.

" _What was that? It felt so real. He felt so real…."_ Bella fought to stop the blush that threatened to erupt over her cheeks at the memory of lips to hand.

Fighting the urge to lay back down Bella gingerly pulled the covers off of her legs onto the other side of the bed. The young woman couldn't help but shiver as the dream played over and over again in her head. It had felt so real but it couldn't have been the dream had taken place so long ago. Bella could practically smell the fresh air of a non-polluted city, the way the dress she wore had felt swishing around her legs as she held Tatia's arm.

Checking the clock to read seven in the morning, Bella quietly walked over to her father's door. The door was cracked open, so she peaked inside to find her Father had already left for work. It's been three days since she left the Cullen's for her old home. Edward had been ringing her phone nonstop since day two leaving Bella no choice but to turn her phone off.

Sighing Bella decided she best wait for Charlie to come home before setting out. The day passed by quickly and luckily no sign of Edward Cullen. Bella cooked a few easy meals for Charlie to heat up, cleaned up the house making sure everything was where Charlie would remember it. By the time Charlie had walked through the door, Bella was pulling out a tray of cookies.

"Bells! I'm home," Charlie called out turning to look around as he closed the door with his foot.

"Kitchen!" She called back carefully putting the tray onto the dinner table.

Charlie entered the kitchen pausing only to pause at the sight of so many containers of food. Piles of containers filled with food probably already stuffed the refrigerator in the basement as well.

"Bells I think I am capable of feeding myself, kid" Charlie spoke alerting his only child to his presence.

Jumping slightly Bella turned around a blush already forming, "It makes me feel useful Dad."

Charlie nodded letting Bella shoo him into his chair as she finished setting up the dinner table. It was while they were eating Charlie decided he better finish their conversation.

"What are you planning on doing now Bella? Go talk it out with Edward?" He questioned.

He watched as Bella paused before she considered answering. When she did open her mouth Charlie listened intently.

"Divorce? Bella are you sure?"

She smiled at him, "Daddy, I cannot stay with someone I have realized I barely know. We are separated for the time being. I need to be away but I cannot see myself going back."

He gave her a worried look, "Does Edward know this?"

Charlie sighed in relief when Bella nodded, "Daddy do you think Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson would let me crash for a while?"

"I don't see why not. I'll call them today for you" He offered after thinking of his half-siblings. Bella smiled at him hugging her father in thanks before getting up and cleaning up their dishes.

 **XXXXX**

Charlie sat back as memories of his past in Mystic Falls pushed through his mind. Growing up raised by his grandparents on the Gilbert side as people silently mocked him. His parents one Adam Gilbert and Rachel Sommers. Who were only teenagers when they found out Rachel was pregnant after a one-night stand during their senior year. Adam had just gotten back together with his long-time girlfriend, Sarah when Rachel told him. Rachel in the end had decided on an open adoption. Soon the night was forgotten as both his parents went off to college. Charlie found himself adopted by a barren couple named the Swans back in Forks, Washington.

Charlie spent most of his life visiting both of his parents, getting to know his half siblings. But the Founders always found a way to mock him. The only bright side was that it was only during the summers. His adoptive parents encouraged him to get to know his biological parents always telling him that they gave him up so he could be free for a better life. Then at the age of eighteen he had met Renee and fell in love almost instantly. It was only after Isabella was born that Renee pulled away. She wanted to be free with no responsibilities, Charlie knew that what she truly wanted simply was not to be married at eighteen.

"Daddy?" Bella's voice woke him from his thoughts. Shaking his head Charlie grinned at his daughter waving off her concern.

"I'm calling now Kiddo!" Causing his adult daughter to stop the cleaning she was doing to stand next to him as the phone rang.

"Hello? Grayson Residence" A young male's voice answered the phone.

"Jeremy. It's Uncle Charlie."

"Hold on Uncle C, Mom told me to get her whenever you bothered to call. Mom Uncle Charlie is on the phone!" Jeremy teased.

Charlie groaned ignoring his daughters raised eyebrow, "I may have been neglectful in keeping up my calls."

"Oh is that so Brother Dear?" Miranda Grayson's voice could be heard with a sickly sweet tone that could only spell disaster for those who received it.

" _Poor Charlie"_ Bella thought to herself smiling in encouragement as Charlie got a verbal sisterly beating.

Grayson and Miranda Gilbert were happy to have their niece come to visit. Miranda actually scolded her brother for allowing so many years to pass since their last visit.

"I know I'm sorry but it was hard enough to get Bella to come here;" He apologized over the phone.

"I understand Charlie but Bella is family and she should know her heritage! The last time I saw her she was ten, Elena had just turned five!" Miranda scolded.

Charlie cringed as he spent the next thirty minutes discussing travel details with an amused Bella sitting by his side.

 **XXXXX**

 _The sun had barely risen from the east as the morning chill ran through the small village. The forest stood in the distance looking almost welcoming in the daylight. The sleeping villagers didn't know two of their own were already using the sun to their advantage._

 _A brunette no older than nineteen ran through the open grass area her long skirt held up by petite hands. Gentle laughter could be heard escape as the young woman looked back toward her companion. Fear did not cross her face once even when two strong arms wrapped around her waist until she was no longer on solid ground._

" _Niklaus!" She laughed as she was spun around much to her quiet enjoyment._

" _Yes Isa?" A warm chuckle responded as she was gently put back onto the ground allowing her to turn around. Looking up the brunette saw the young face of a shoulder length dark blonde haired man with shockingly bright blue eyes._

" _Niklaus Mikaelson you should know better than to sneak up on a lady," She mocked in imitation of his own mother's voice._

" _And you should know better than to allow yourself in the company of an unmarried man without a proper escort," He chuckled as she slapped his arm playfully._

" _Oh please Nik like you were ever a proper gentleman!" She laughed as they walked side by side._

 _She never noticed how his gaze was always on her. Isabella smiled grabbing his hand in hers pulling him back toward their small village. Niklaus smiled holding tightly onto her hand held in his. Isabella looked down at their hands as she gently tugged, his grip never tightened enough to hurt only to ensure they would not be separted._

" _Come on Nik, you can practice your flirting later!"_

 _ **XXXXX**_

Opening her eyes Bella kept still as her body grew accustomed to the change of scenery. She had only been at Charlie's for a little while but each night the dreams felt less like dreams and more like reality.

Like a memory.

Bella could remember every word, every touch as if it were yesterday. She could feel the grass beneath her feet as she ran bare foot with Niklaus Mikealson chasing her. But it couldn't be a memory, she was almost nineteen not over a thousand years old. But each night the dreams came back, brighter to the point she could feel everything the dream Isabella felt.

Isabella Petrova looked exactly like Isabella Swan. It couldn't have been her but Bella was so sure that she was not dreaming about another woman's life or making a fantasy up.

Bella just knew she was Isabella Petrova. But she couldn't possibly be.

The question was how? And why was she dreaming about this now? Finally she heard her Father walking around. Bella sighed sitting up and looked at her packed bags, it was time to travel to Mystic Falls, Virginia. After her father got off the phone with his sibling, they agreed to wait a few days before she would leave.

Saying goodbye, a second time was a lot harder than Bella thought it would be. Telling him about the baby was the hardest thing to do, how do you explain a pregnancy when they had barely been married a month. How could she have known? A blushing Bella decided to allow her father to think of the only humanly plausible scenario was the truth.

She couldn't risk her father finding out about vampires. As she packed her bags into the car she had taken from the Cullen's home she saw a note.

 _Bella,_

 _I know Rosalie gave you an envelope with our latest numbers and some money but inside on the passenger's seat you will find a credit card with your name. You are still a member of this family and we take care of our own. I realize things between you and Edward may never heal but I see you as my daughter. No matter if you take him back or divorce, you will always have a home with us._

 _I wish we could give you the name of someone who could help you with the baby. I won't ask you to come home and let Carlisle be your doctor. I understand your fears and that is not the type of environment a pregnant woman should allow herself to be in._

 _Please stay safe and be careful who you trust. This is the first time anyone of us has heard of a vampire being able to father a child. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact us._

 _You promised to call us when you're settled,_

 _Esme_

Bella wiped the tears off her face quickly hiding the letter from her father. Bella smiled at her father while she hugged him tightly whispering how much she loved him.

He watched as she drove off, his heart heavy when a ding popped up on his phone.

 _Daddy,_

 _I know you're worrying over me and the baby. Aunt Miranda will take care of us I promise._

 _-Bella_

 **XXXXX**

" _Nik," Isa whispered softly as to not startle the broken man before her. A beautiful blonde haired young woman, his sister, smiled gratefully at her._

" _Isa! Thank the gods you're here! Please only you can possible get through to him" Rebekah begged her quietly._

 _The two women shared a hug as the brunette whispered sentiments toward the slightly younger girl. Once they separated the blonde squeezed her arm before allowing her to attend to her older brother._

" _Isa…." He whispered head ducked refusing to look at her._

" _Niklaus, "She sighed sitting beside him tilting her head onto his shoulder one arm tucking under his._

" _I failed him… Henrik is dead because of me," He sobbed into her arms. Looking down at the man before her the young woman smiled gently one hand running through his hair._

" _Shh… It hurts I can't comprehend what you are going through. It's okay to hurt but never think that this is your fault Nik. You tried to protect him."_

 _Isabella Petrova ran her hands through his hair as the man continued to cry into her body._

' _I'm so sorry Nik. 'She thought as her eyes watched as his family mourned their youngest._

 _ **XXXX**_

She could practically taste the tears she had shed for Henrik. Bella turned curling into her knees grateful she had yet to start truly showing. The drive to Virginia was long and exhausting she had taken the southern route. She drove all day for the past seven days, finally close to Mystic Falls. She felt her body getting weaker, nothing she was eating gave her any strength. She was lucky she was almost there. She could feel her growing belly, quickly enlarging each day.

Checking out of the Motel 6 Bella quickly made the three hour drive left to Mystic Falls. However she never did make it to the Gilbert house, her phone rang just as she entered the town.

"Hello?"

"Bella I saw something! I finally saw something! You have to go to someone called Bennett, they will be able to help you. All I know is that you end up staying there instead of wherever you were heading!" Alice's voice could be heard.

Bella bite her lip, why would she go to Bennett house? She barely recalled her cousin, Elena having a friend with the last name Bennett.

"So are you happy now? No longer blind about my baby?" Bella asked exhausted yet still hurt that Alice could think her baby was dangerous.

"No the baby is still a blind spot, something is keeping me from seeing your baby. Bella… I'm sorry… I just can't stand not being able to help keep everyone safe… I…" Alice whispered regret filling her words.

"We are fine Alice, I understand. But I have to think of my baby first… you saw me at the Bennett's?" She asked for confirmation.

"Yes, they apparently will be able to help you through this pregnancy. After that everything is still a blank" Alice answered, her last words with a pout.

"Alright Alice, I promise to call later" Bella quickly ended the call as she heard Alice say goodbye. Turning her car back on Bella pulled across the town line as she tried to recall where the Bennett house was.

 **XXXXX**

 _Bulgaria, 1480_

 _The sun was bright standing high in the sky, little eight-year-old Isa Petrova could tell it was officially midway by the suns position in the sky. She looked over at her sister who was barely a year younger than her playing with their younger sister._

" _ISA!" A woman hissed at the young girl causing Isa to tumble trying to get out of the way._

" _Sorry mother!" She squeaked as the woman paused sighing. Kneeling down the older Petrova woman signaled for her oldest daughter to come closer._

" _Yes Mother?" The young girl whispered._

" _You must be more careful child. Just because you are a traveler does not mean you can fool around. Magic is hard work if we cannot take you seriously you will never learn the craft."_

" _Yes mother" Isa responded with a low tone causing her mother to laugh softly patting her head before continuing on her way._

" _What did Mother want Isa?" A soft voice asked with a tug on her dress._

 _Looking down Isa saw the beautiful dark eyes of her sister Katerina Petrova._

" _Nothing to worry over Katerina."_

" _Then let's play Isa!"_

 _Grabbing the edges of her dress she raised it slightly turning she smiled at her sister before pushing with all her might causing her feet to run._

" _Catch me if you can Little Katerina!"_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

It was only when an older African American woman with a stern look to her waved her down that Bella was thrust back into reality. Bella pulled her car into the driveway as she gave herself a minute to remember where she was. The woman stood next to the car door waiting for Bella to get out of the vehicle. Once Bella was out, the women looked her over before greeting her with a smile.

"Welcome child, my name is Sheila Bennett, remember me?" The woman asked.

"Not really, I'm sorry" Bella quickly apologized seeing the older woman frown.

"Stop, no need to apologize child. You were so young when we last saw each other. But I never thought the spirits would tell me I needed to help with a supernatural delivery." Shelia waved her off.

"Supernatural?" Bella gulped her arm automatically wrapping itself around her belly.

Sheila raised an eyebrow at her, "You are pregnant with a Cold One's baby are you not? My question is what the hell you were thinking getting involved with them!"

Bella paused for a moment unsure of how to respond. Alice did say that this woman could help her during this pregnancy. Bella admitted to herself that she needed all the help she could get but one thing Sheila said got her thinking.

" _Aren't Cold Ones the same thing as vampires?"_

"Cold One? Don't you mean vampire?"

 **XXXXX**

 **A.N: Thank you everyone for your patience! I hope the chapters are starting to flow better and make more sense. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CrazyGirl**


	3. Supernatural 101

**A.N: Thank you all for the reviews!**

Chapter 2: Supernatural 101

"Isabella Swan are you telling me you don't know the difference between a cold-one and a vampire?" The beautiful dark skinned woman asked.

Bella subconsciously pressed her feet together as the older woman's stare penetrated her. Bella could hardly remember the last time someone made her feel so incompetent that wasn't technically undead.

"N-No..." Bella stuttered looking down ashamed quietly wondering how a human could know so much without having a death sentence.

Sheila sighed looking over the young woman who used to play with her beloved granddaughter and her friends. The Spirits had better help her this child was going to try all of her patience. Thank god she was not a witch! Heaven forbid what this child could do with magical abilities.

"No time like the present to learn, Bella. Honestly I do not know out of the four of you girls who is worse!" Sheila shook her head attempting to hold in her amusement. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went off as Bella remembered exactly why the woman looked familiar.

"You're Bonnies Grandmother!" Bella exclaimed.

Sheila shook her head, "Now that you recognize me. We don't have much time to teach you all that you need to know."

Bella laughed, "I'm pregnant with a half-vampire child, and I think it's a little late for the talk."

Bella closed her mouth when Sheila glared at her with her piercing brown eyes. Bella looked down in shame feeling very much like a scolded child.

"A cold-one's child, Bella. Don't get me started on that and the home you will be bringing that child into! But first you need to come inside. I'll call the Gilbert's letting them know you will arrive tomorrow after sleeping off the drive here tonight." Shelia instructed.

Bella looked around the house smiling as she spotted a picture of four young girls playing Barbie. Before she could touch it Shelia announced herself, "Alright honey. It's been a long drive as much as I want to drill into you all the crazy danger you have put yourself in, you need rest. Upstairs on the right is your room, Bonnies is across from yours but she is visiting her father right now you it's just you and me."

"How do you know about the supernatural?" Bella asked as Sheila pushed her gently into the house.

"As a witch, I am connected to my ancestors. The spirits have gifted me everything I do not know in order to teach you. I also have been around for a while child" Sheila answered with a knowing smirk.

Bella starred at the dark skinned beauty before her, she's met supernatural creatures before. Witches were by far the most normal appearing of the bunch.

"Will you teach me?" Bella asked suddenly.

 **XXXXX**

 _Mystic Falls, 10_ _th_ _century_

 _Two dark haired beauties walked side by side into the village. The Petrova sisters were still relatively new to the village. Tatia having been there for almost a year, moving after she refused to throw herself into the fire after the death of her beloved. The village of her birth had shunned her for this act of free will and by extension her family. Her younger sister, Isabella, arrived just last night. Tatia woke her sister to begin introducing her younger sister to the village._

" _The village still shuns our family. Tatia, Egil's brothers did not take you leaving well. Our family remained shunned and my potential match broken." Isabella whispered quietly answering her sister's questions regarding their family._

" _So Father thought to send you here? I hardly make enough to earn my keep." Tatia questioned as her squeezed her sisters hand gently. She was happy to have family in her life._

" _This village does not shun you. With us both gone they might be able to support themselves."_

" _Isa… It's my fault. I took my son now they went after you. "_

" _Egil's family has other sons. They do not need yours. Their pride is hurt because I would not agree to marry one of them in exchange for acceptance. The daughters who wounded them are gone, if they agree to shun us then our parents will be accepted back."_

 _Isabella subtly tugged onto her braided hair until it covered the side of her face. Her sister, Tatia, pursed her lips shaking her head softly._

" _You should not hide sister," The eldest chided._

 _Isabella glared lightly at her sister, "Not everyone desires to be noticed dear sister. This village that you have your home…does it suit you?"_

 _The dark haired beauty smiled as she drew her sister's attention to the little boy walking a few paces ahead of them._

" _Do you see your nephew over there?" Tatia asked._

" _Of course."_

" _Our village wanted me to throw myself into a fire and leave that boy parentless. After that any village that will allow me to be a mother to my son, despite me being a widow suits me."_

 _Isabella stayed silent as she watched her nephew, Tatia noticed her sister's silence was different than usual._

" _Sister you weren't sent here just to find a match." It was a statement not a question._

" _Tatia… Father also wanted me to give you a message. He wants you to send your son back home" Isabella admitted quietly aware of the stares. Tatia nodded solemnly, her voice lowering as she noticed the villagers starring after all her decision to live without her husband was unheard of. Yet they did not know of her husband, they could not force her to throw herself away, so they starred._

" _He wants an heir. Egil's brothers have sons of their own by now and the youngest brother will soon be married with heirs of his own. This would not be coming from them."_

" _Yes. With no sons of his own and I marriage less, your son is the next in line to lead our family." Isabella could never lie to her sister._

 _That was when Tatia smiled as she nudged her sister to look over at two young males practicing their swordplay._

" _He can't if I am remarried. Then all that is mine is my husbands."_

 _Isabella's eyes grew wide, "Tatia…"_

 _Tatia laughed, "My son is fatherless, his parent's families have shunned us. Isa tell me why does father want my son now?"_

 _Isabella muttered, "Mother has finally stopped her bleeding."_

" _Now we must provide his next heir, while we are no longer welcomed home?"_

" _That village is their home" Isabella whispered._

" _They could have made a new home with us, we could have all left. Especially after your match was broken, they had every chance to leave."_

" _Tatia…"_

" _No, they cannot have my son. He belongs to me."_

 **XXXXX**

The next morning Bella found that stomach had grown in the night. Groaning softly, she rubbed her stomach. The brunette did not look forward to the elderly witch trying to feed her, as she had not been able to eat anything since leaving Forks. The newlywed knew the risks of continuing this pregnancy, Edward was right their baby might kill her. How was she going to explain this to the Gilberts? Charlie never did say if he mentioned how far along she might be…

" _Thank god Charlie doesn't know about the supernatural. I don't think he could handle it_ " Bella thought to herself. The clock chimed nine times, the brunette sighed her thoughts lingering back to her newest dream. Shaking her head trying to escape her thoughts as she dragged her very pregnant body to Sheila.

"Now name all the supernatural species you know about" Sheila ordered from her spot next to the sink in the kitchen, mixing something into a cup, it looked red.

Bella sighed as she tried to shake the dream of the Petrova Sisters once again, "I've met vampires, excuse me cold ones and wolves well they can shape shift into them."

Sheila nodded, "We have five main species of supernatural beings. These types are what most people will encounter. Now there are some supernatural beings that are incredibly rare but let's start with the basics."

Bella starred her mind slowly coming to an understanding as she looked at the other woman, "Basics right…If cold ones are not technically vampires…"

"Oh they are vampires but they are a sub-species. The five are Vampires, Cold Ones, Shapeshifters, Witches and Werewolves."

Bella blinked, "You mean werewolves, do you mean the full moon only deal? And I thought my dreams were crazy."

Sheila opened her eyes as she stopped the sip she was about to take from her tea, "Dreams?"

"Oh it's nothing. I have just been having these weird, vivid more like, very vivid dreams since my wedding" Bella shrugged it off despite, the gut feeling these were no dreams. After all there is no way she could possibly have been alive in the 10th century.

Sheila sighed, "You have come farther along that I thought."

"Farther along?" Bella questioned as she felt her stomach drop at the worry in Sheila's tone.

"Yes, tell me about your dream Bella its important."

"And learning about real werewolves isn't?"

 _Tug_

Bella gasped as she felt something in her heart, "That's never happened before."

"Bella?"

Bella looked at Sheila unsure of how to answer her. Looking into the woman's eyes Bella knew she could be trusted, "A tugging on my heart, but that's never happened before."

"You've never talked about real werewolves before have you."

 _Tug_

"Not like this. And it's happening again. It's like my body knows something but I don't know what it is."

"It's your subconscious most likely, trying to tell you something you know but cannot unlock yet" Sheila mused quietly. She smiled feeling her ancestors whisper in her mind that she was right.

Sheila sighed as she continued on, "Might as well continue if you won't tell me about your dream, remember the Lockwood's?"

Bella vaguely thought of a small boy who was very sweet but had the nastiest of attitudes whenever he did not get his way.

"Sort of, I remember a Tyler right?"

Sheila smiled, "Correct, now Werewolves, can only turn on the full moon and only after they trigger their gene by being the cause of someone's death. The Lockwood's have had this gene for generations."

"So the biting then turning thing?"

"Myth, now Original Vampires, are closer to myth than Cold Ones. They all can be directly linked to one family, aptly named the Originals. They can burn in the daylight, without a witches help they are unable to go out during the day. They can feed without killing, can compel humans and they turn by having a vampires blood in their system. No venom."

"Stakes?"

"Original Vampires can be killed by stakes but the older they are the harder they are to kill and it has to be a direct hit. Honestly it's easier to rip their heart out and kill them. The other important thing to remember about vampires is that the Original family, where all vampires are linked to can only be killed by one thing."

Sheila made to go on when Bella groaned softly rubbing her stomach softly. The older woman looked up at the clock to read that it was just past noon.

"Lunch then?"

 **XXXX**

"Do all witches know all about this supernatural business?" Bella asked as she helped Sheila with the dishes from their lunch. Actually Sheila ate lunch, Bella was given a cup of something she had dubbed 'Magic Hybrid Baby Food.'

Sheila laughed, "Not exactly, as a witch I am connected to the earth and our ancestors. The ancestors can share information like the whole history of the supernatural races if they deem it worthy. As for your lesson We will have to stop for the day however the Gilbert's will be wondering where you are."

Bella sighed biting her lip softly as she began to softly rub her belly, "Is it safe for me to even be there? This baby is coming so fast… I never mentioned how far along I was…. but I definitely look to far along to have just found out."

A warm arm wrapped around her shoulders, "You will be fine but a word of advice. Do not mention any of this supernatural business around the Gilbert's okay? Especially Grayson."

Bella looked up giving her a questioning look," Uncle Grayson?"

"I will explain later. When you come over for lessons how about saying you want to take private lessons on my college courses?" Sheila answered as she gently pushed her into the driver's seat of her car.

"Time to go home dear."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _10_ _th_ _Century, Mystic Falls_

 _The celebration was beautiful, the bonfire lit the sky as people danced around wearing masks. Isabella Petrova stood in a pale blue dress, she and her sister had made before Tatia was thrown out of their village._

 _The slip of a brunette laughed watching her sister tilt her head back clearly flirting with one of the Mikaelson boys._

 _Mikaelson…._

 _Isabella held back a laugh as Tatia was stolen from Elijah's hold by her young son. She felt a grip around her waist, pulling her swiftly against a wall of a neighbor's home. Looking up she scowled her hands wrapped around the shoulders of capturer._

" _Niklaus Mikaelson! What are you doing!" She whispered looking around to see if anyone had noticed._

 _Of course no one had._

" _Spending time with you," A slightly husky voice whispered, Isabella sighed exasperated hearing the mischief in his voice._

" _Are you not supposed to be courting my dear sister?"_

" _I believe that is my brother's job" Niklaus whispered, forcing her to look into his blue eyes as he tilted her head up._

" _Here I thought you were in competition for her hand" Did she really sound jealous? She was never jealous of her sister._

 _Well, maybe she could admit jealousy for one thing, love._

" _It's all banter. Tatia is lovely but I have my eyes on another," Niklaus's voice lowered right to her ear. She could feel her heart speed up._

" _Then why are you not with her?"_

 _She tried to wiggle her way out of his grip as he laughed but his hands only held onto her firmly._

" _I am."_

 _Isabella felt her heart leap when he lips met hers_

 **XXXXXX**

"But how can they only be killed by one thing? Shouldn't a stake be able to kill any of the original type of vampire? How were the Original Family created?" Bella asked sitting at Sheila's dining room table looking over dozens of texts.

"The Original family, are the first of their kind and the strongest. All vampires can be traced back to them, that is key to remember. One unique trait is that an Original can compel other vampires while their; let's call them children; cannot. They can only be killed by a wood that is nearly extinct. I believe there are only a few _objects_ made out of the wood left in existence."

"And how were they created?" Bella repeated her last question, leaning in closer clearly fascinated even if Sheila doubted Bella even realized what she was doing.

"For now just know, by magic."

Bella nearly pouted, "Magic?"

"Bella you learning from a witch, many things are possible with magic," Sheila smiled lifting her hand over the dead plant on her table watching as Bella's eyes widened at the display.

"Cold Ones are a result of a witches attempt to get rid of the vampires. Nature has to have a balance Isabella. The witches knew the vampires had a weakness but they wanted to destroy them all. So in retribution Nature backfired on them. Where vampires are only somewhat colder to touch, cold ones are freezing, Vampires are hard to recognize cold ones are inhumanly beautiful. Whereas vampires can eat or sleep in fact need some, cold ones cannot. Cold Ones cannot cry only venom comes out, Vampires can cry. You know the sun already and how vampires use blood before killing them to turn rather than the venom the cold ones use." Sheila lectured hiding her amusement at Bella's intensity to learn this subject.

"And witches?"

"Witches are born, the longer the bloodline has been around the more powerful usually. We are tied to nature. One cannot be a Witch and a Vampire, one or the other."

"Because vampires go against the natural order of life and death. In order to restore balance nature turned against them along including the bite of a werewolf." Bella concluded looking up at Sheila who smiled nodding.

"Remember Shapeshifters are similar to Cold Ones in the fact they were created by the magic of their people in the response to the new threat. Magic created vampires from my knowledge due to fear over local werewolf tribes then magic was used again only creating a new type of vampire, magic had to counter with a balance."

"But the magic is different. Shapeshifters are not witches are they?" Bella asked.

"No they are not, their magic is similar more subdued but it's not witchcraft. However magic sensed a threat and gave communities with this form of magic a way to protect themselves from the new threat."

"This sounds complicated" Bella sighed leaning into the couch as her back ached.

"Ah but there is one more thing I need to explain to you," Sheila responded inwardly regretting that she had to keep the child awake for much longer. Sheila looked at the clock they had been talking for hours.

"What's that?" Bella quietly murmured.

"Two types of reincarnation," Sheila said dryly.

Bella's eyes popped out, "E-excuse me?"

"There is reincarnation where one's soul is reborn. This occurs when your destiny was not fulfilled or your life did not go as the spirits or fates if you will have determined. This can occur in many ways. You also have the choice to go through it for a second chance, but when something blocks your destiny your soul will be reborn until you accomplish it. Typically, caused by an unachieved destiny and/ or a supernatural induced separation from a soul mate."

"But…"

Sheila paused before continuing making sure her charge was following, "Now in this circumstance the soul if searching for its other-half, which it always is because if one does not fulfil their destiny their partner has not either, then their souls will recognize each other no matter what form they take. "

"But you mentioned Fate? Destiny? Aren't those the same thing?" Bella questioned.

"In theory yes but Fate is more of a singular moment or path that nothing can deviate from. Destiny is what you are meant to do but is also determined by your choices. I say the fates because there are some things that cannot be changed. If something interferes with your fate, such as meeting someone, that will change your destiny. It is possible for certain choices to change things but the spirits, and yes some call them fates, will work powerful magic to right that wrong."

"So when you say destiny you mean where I will end up, when you say fate you can mean the spirits or a particular event or set of events that intertwine with my destiny that have to occur?"

Sheila smiled, "It's a rough understanding but for our purposes this works."

"Now the second form is called a Doppelgänger, this is a purely supernatural occurrence. They almost always occur in pairs, of soul mates. In one case a doppelganger is maintained to keep the balance of an immortal pair of lovers who were separated due to the very first Witch" Sheila continued.

"Doppelgangers look exactly like their original counterpart however; each generation could be completely different in personality however they look exactly like each other. It's their inner essence, what makes them, them that is passed on along with a specific gene set. And it runs in bloodlines. So say for example their essence is pure loyalty and compassion, each doppelganger will have those traits but it doesn't mean they will show these qualities. They have those traits in their hearts but the whole personality was not passed on. While reincarnation, the whole soul, the whole personality is reborn and more often than not their memories of their past lives will someday emerge." Sheila finished.

"Like fate? Past lives that are trying to get that fated moment or path that will unlock this destined future that somehow gets blocked."

"Your smart, I assume you understand your dreams better "Sheila mused.

Bella suddenly felt uneasy, "How'd you…"

"Oh hush child, you're incredibly easy to read. Those vivid dreams are memories."

"So… those dreams… are a past life…" Bella left her question unasked.

"The spirits only tell me that you are destined for someone, and have been kept from them. But they cannot wait much longer to reunite you so you must survive this pregnancy. You're destined to find your other half, that's an incredible gift child."

Bella blushed starring at her hands in her lap, "So what happens now?"

"Now you go home, tomorrow we shall begin to figure out how to feed that baby of yours other than as you dubbed it "Magic Hybrid Baby Food" But the spirits have told me there might not be a way to save you and keep you human," Sheila warned as she walked her young student to her car.

"I'll be…"

"A vampire, an original vampire. Those cold ones have almost no control and I'm sorry child but really you want to sparkle?"

Edward's sparkling image in the meadow came to mind causing Bella to feel her grief rise. Instead of allowing it to win she shook her head and thought about it honestly, "Honestly… it would mean I'd be restricted on where I live, when I go out… if I can go out in sunlight without being a disco ball… I think I'll take it."

Sheila gave her an approving look, "So there is a brain in that head of yours. Now off to bed…"

 **XXXXXX**

The New York skyline looked beautiful as the sun began to set. All the way up in a penthouse suite surrounded by well- kept coffins a tall well-built man stood. His piercing blue eyes looked at the sunset as his hand leisurely sketched the scene before him.

He idly thought how she would have loved to see it. As fast at the thought came the man crushed it. She was lost to him a long time ago, back when he was young and foolish. Back when cities were simple villages and old legends were listened to as warnings from the past not myths to be scoffed at.

"Sir…?" A timid voice asked from the slightly opened doorway.

The man sighed in irritation, the small amount of peace he had disappeared along with his solitude.

"Yes? What is it? I am a busy man" Klaus waved him off with a slight movement of hand and a dark look.

"Forgive me Sir, but I believe we may have found a witch powerful enough for your ritual" The servant struggled not to stutter at the cold man before him.

Klaus barely managed to turn his head before he replied with an annoyed, "And?"

"That is all sir."

Klaus rolled his eyes pulling himself away from his slumbering family and quickly moving to where his servant stood. Holding him by the neck, his eyes darkened to pitch black as his veins slowly emerged causing the man to stutter in fear.

"I have plenty of powerful of witches. I NEED a doppelganger and the fucking moonstone!" He roared throwing his servant out of the door where he closed it with a slam.

Once alone Klaus Mikaelson sighed looking out at the darkening sky, his eyes firmly on the stars.

"Now what am I to do love? Good help is so hard to find these days" He chuckled darkly as his enhanced hearing caught the mumblings of his servants outside the door scamper to try to find what he needs.

He could almost hear his old love now.

" _Niklaus you are better than this! This is not how you become a man, this is what boyhood is!"_

If only she could be here now… everything would be different. Klaus shook his head from his thoughts. It was no use of bringing up fantasies, the only thing that mattered was your reality.

His was breaking this damn curse.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **So what do you think?**

 **CrazyGirl**


	4. Tragedy

Chapter 3: Tragedy

September 2008

The sun was setting in the small town of Mystic Falls, the streets full of people walking leisurely around the town square. In the middle of town was an apartment building, up on the third floor in suite 300 the sun could be seen through the glass doors that led to a small patio. Through the glass doors pale blue walls could be seen. To the left of the glass door a golden table could be seen against the wall filled with pictures. The wall above decorated with different sized picture frames.

Opposite of the wall was a beautiful kitchen painted a soft pale mint green. The kitchen held dark brown cabinets towards the ceiling while below was a gray granite counter on top of the matching dark wood below. A long table was settled in between the kitchen and the wall of pictures, with exactly thirteen chairs surrounding it.  
"Renesmee! Get back here!" A young 5'6 brunette yelled out to the child. The small child running through the living room that connected to kitchen area separated only by the warm plush tan carpet and dark wooden floor of the kitchen.

"I swear are two-year-olds supposed to be this active?" The teenager asked herself catching sight of her young charge.

The toddler smiled sweetly at her caregiver, her auburn locks falling into her green eyes. "But… Auntie Elena…"

Sixteen-year-old Elena Gilbert smiled gently at her youngest cousin, whom she was more of an Aunt to, kneeling down pulling the young girl closer.  
"Ren, your mom is going to be home soon remember?" causing the young girl to nod.

Elena smiled gently tickling the girl's stomach, "Then you want your mom to know you have been a good girl haven't you?"

"Yes! Please Auntie I have been good!"

Elena laughed just as the front door could be heard being opened. The little girl ran to the intruder screaming, "Mama!"

"Renesmee! Sweetheart how have I missed you!" A beautiful woman cooed softly at the child, a woman who greatly resembled her younger babysitting cousin.

The dark haired beauty now called Isabella Swan raised her eyebrow at her younger cousin, "How was she Elena? Give you any trouble?"

The teenager shook her head, "You know I love watching her Bella. I can't believe you are leaving next week! What am I going to do without you?"

The elder of the two took her young daughter picking her up gently using her hip as a seat holding tight as the young child snuggled into her mother's embrace.  
"It will only be a year Elena."

 **XXXXXXX**

 _September 11, 2006_

 _Isabella Swan groaned as she felt the fabric of her hospital gown slid up as she sat on her bed. Hybrid children definitely did not do the whole nine-month thing. She was only a few months along but looked nine and something was not right._

 _She and Elena had been waiting for Caroline and Bonnie for a girl's night when the pain started. The girls were startled as Bella began to moan softly, "Hospital…"_

 _Quickly Bonnie was on the phone to her grandmother, Elena on the phone to her parents, and Caroline had called the hospital quickly ushering the girls and Jeremy into the car her mother had recently given her._

 _"You guys come on we have to get her to the hospital! "Caroline urged, naturally taking charge much to the amusement of the others._  
 _They were all currently waiting outside of the room for her to be ready, "Come in I'm decent."_

 _Soon five heads popped into the room with big smiles, "Matt when did you get here?" Bella laughed as she saw a young blonde haired boy with a giant Teddy bear and a balloon that read Congrats!_

 _Elena waved sheepishly, "I called him. I hope that is okay?"_

 _Bella smiled, "I'm glad you did. I want all of my important people here. Did anyone get a hold of my parents?"_

 _Miranda Gilbert popped her head in, the older woman smiled at her niece, "Your father is on the next flight out and your mother and step dad will be driving in. I also called the number you gave to the Cullens. I have yet to hear back."_

 _Bella nodded, "Thanks Auntie M. I didn't feel like hearing Ren…my mom squeal on the phone for hours."_

 _Miranda laughed as she pulled Matt into a hug, "I was the same way don't worry dear."_

 _Bonnie opened up her bag, "Oh before I forgot Grams told me to give this to you before you deliver. Apparently it's supposed to be good luck you know how Grams is."_

 _Inside her hand was a beautiful necklace with a beautiful dark colored stone, Bella remembered Sheila had called it lapis lazuli. It was a golden chain with a small golden circle inside of a tear drop shape of the lapis lazuli stone. Bella reached to touch it and gently touched the stone smiling as the stone itself twirled inside the circle._

 _"It's Beautiful."_

 **XXXXXXX**

Mystic Falls, 2008

"I know but who will listen to me when Jeremy is being well Jeremy?" Elena sighed as her cousin gently pulled her into a gentle embrace on her red couch. Bella had just finished putting the final touches on her moving plans when Elena had dropped by. Sighing softly Elena returned the hug furiously smiling at the delighted giggle of the young girl between them.

Pulling away as Bella pulled her daughter's hair away from her face gently, "You will be fine. You have your friends and your parents."

The two cousins shared a smile at the mention of Elena's beloved parents, Elena sat back against the couch watching mother and daughter, "Remind me again where you are going?"

"Italy, Renesmee's father is having some family drama that I need to help with." Bella replied with a slight scowl on her face.

Elena noticed, "I thought you guys divorced? Italy however sounds amazing are you sure you can't take me?"

Bella laughed, "Your family will miss you far too much. Edward and I did divorce but they still are Renesmee's family. I have a few business things that I cannot do from here and once the family situation is resolved I will be back."

It was only after her sweet daughter was put to bed and Elena sent home with a promise of one more visit before she left that Isabella Swan was able to breath. Sitting cross legged on her blood red couch, she scanned her living room. Walls a warm tan color, the carpet an even deeper shade, her walls covered in bookshelves and golden picture frames. It was home, her home for almost two years now after leaving the Gilbert house once her daughter was born.

 **XXXXXX**

 _Mystic Falls, 2006_

 _Shelia Bennett watched as they pulled up to an inviting house on the other side of town only turning toward Bella after she turned off the engine. Bella starred up at the house her whole body filled with dread, what if they had changed their minds? It had been years after all and she was pregnant. Not exactly a good role model for her cousins is she?_

 _"What are you waiting for? Go child!"_

 _Bella sighed, "I'm pregnant…. they are not going to want me around their…" Sheila cut her off with a stern glare._

 _"Stop. Never let me hear you talk about yourself that way again you hear me? They are your family and I know for a fact Elena has talked about nothing else since she found out you were coming. They know about the pregnancy don't they?"_

 _"Of course but…"_

 _"No Buts, Isabella I told you we shall do as the ancestor's suggest. We have already worked a way around your baby's nutrition needs. I will provide the drinks every week, try to eat raw especially when your uncle is not around."_

 _Bella bit her lip, "You said I cannot remain human that if I want to survive then I have to change but they were created by a spell, the only way I can be saved is if I become a vampire or cold one the old fashioned way. Bitten."_

 _"My Darling you have the Bennett witches on your side, and the witch who originally performed the spell."_

 _Bella turned to Sheila gasping, "But she…. SHE'S DEAD!"_

 _Sheila snorted, "Of course she is dead. But apparently she finds you interesting and is willing to do the spell for you when the time comes."_

 _"On my death bed."_

 _"Well death is a critical part of the process."_

 _Bella looked at the woman who just grinned at her._

 _"Bella!"_

 **XXXXX**

Bella smiled at the memory her fingers gently touching her necklace, the one gifted to her by Bonnie Bennett on the day of her daughter's birth. Her life here in Mystic Falls had given her something that not even the Cullens could give her, true family. Looking over her shoulder seeing that her daughter should not be up for a while yet.  
"Might as well..." She murmured to herself crossing her legs making sure her butt was completely on the floor. Bella took a deep breath allowing her mind too slow, she focused on bringing up what she could only see in her dreams. A small click was felt in the back of her mind, snatching onto it Bella followed.

 **XXXX**

 _September, 2006_

 _Bella was surrounded by Doctors who only moments previously ushered her family out the door. She looked at them tiredly as they poked and prodded her murmuring about needing to do another test. Bella did not hear a single word as she focused on her daughter rather than the soft burning of her throat._

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _"Hello? My name is Dr. Cullen I am Bella's Father-In-Law. We just got in and heard about what happened. Can I take a look? I am her primary doctor back home" Never before had she loved Carlisle so much._

 _"It's True," She murmured not once looking down at her child knowing that the Mystic Falls doctors would enquire about the stranger._

 _"Well give us a moment to concur with your resident hospital then we will leave Mrs. Cullen in your care" The doctor said eyeing the strangers with interest._

 _"Bella!" Esme cried pulling her into a hug, "You're alright!"_

 _Bella gave a soft smile, "We are both alright. May I introduce you to Renesmee Cullen."_

 _Carlisle's eyes crinkled, "Cullen?"_

 _"You are family no matter my legal last name."_

 _"She's beautiful!" A twinkling familiar laugh walked into the room with an equally familiar southern chuckle._

 _"Give her a moment Alice," Jasper chuckled his eyes never leaving the bundle in Bella's arms._

 _"Can I hold her?" A soft feminine voice asked from the door._

 _It was that soft voice that caused Bella to finally look up from her child. Her brown eyes widened at seeing all of the Cullen Clan except…_

 _"Where's Edward?"_

 **XXXXXX**

 _Mystic Falls 1856_

 _A young brunette girl dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress that flowed out in almost a bell shape was running. She held in a giggle as she heard the heavy footsteps of her twin brother, so focused on the footsteps of her twin she failed to notice two warm arms wrapping about her mid step flinging her in the air._

 _"Damon!" She giggled looked down at the warm eyes of her oldest brother, Damon Salvatore._

 _His blue eyes seemed to light up in amusement, "Isa just what pray tell are you doing?"_

 _Forest Green eyes looked down at him mumbling, "Hiding from Stefan."_

 _Damon just laughed setting his sister onto the ground kneeling before her, much to her dismay she was still rather short despite her brother having a recent growth spurt._  
 _"Now why would my sweet bell would do such a thing?" Isabella felt his warm hands gently rubbing her arms as if checking for wounds._

 _"He suggested it after we accidentally…" Isabella stopped looking down. Damon frowned pulling his younger sister's chin up to look him in the eye._

 _"Accidentally did what?"_

 _"Broke the vase Grandpa Salvatore gave Mama and Papa" She confessed, "We were playing tag and Stefan suddenly stopped, I couldn't stop fast enough we both fell onto the vase."_

 _Waiting on him to lecture her Isabella looked down at her feet. Seeing this Damon did his best not to grin as he knocked on the wall beside her head, feeling rather pleased with himself when she awed at the door that opened._

 _"Whoa..." Isabella began as Damon shushed her pointing to the door, "This is your hiding spot. Now go hide I shall go find Stefania" earning him a rather loaded giggle._

 _Isabella Salvatore stepped into the secret passage way and giggled as Damon pointed out where it led to her favorite spot in the whole grounds._

 _"Thank you big brother."_

 _Isabella didn't hear her father knock into a wall just as she disappeared from site, already drunk for the night._

 _"What are you doing boy?"_

 **XXXXXXX**

 _Bulgaria 1490_

 _Isa winced as she hard Katerina's screams from the bed. Forcing herself to concentrate on keeping Katerina's temperature low._

 _"Hush now, it is almost over" She soothed._

 _"Isa please don't let him take my baby…" Katerina whimpered as their mother checked to see if it was time._

 _"Katerina, push" Their mother said gently as their younger sister fluffed Katerina's pillows from behind._

 _"ISA!" Katerina cried, her older sister coming to her aid whispering words of encouragement as their mother worked to deliver the child, "Katerina push, push, harder almost there."_

 _The older Petrova sisters shared a look, Isabella kissing her sister's head as she gave one final push before they heard a long awaited cry._

 _"It's a girl" The Petrova Matriarch murmured looking down at her first grandchild. All three sisters shared a smile, their joy was short lived as a stern looking man opened the door._

 _"Well?"_

 _"It's a girl."_

 _The man nodded, "Good many families will want a strong female."_

 _Katerina looked at Isabella, "Mother no! She is mine!"_

 _The man's face darkened with rage, "How dare you insolent child? You had one job! Keep your legs closed until I deem it necessary to find you a match! We are a powerful breed and you go and sully yourself with the first man that will give you attention!"_

 _Isa cried out in tears pushing herself to fling her whole body weight against her father, stopping him from slapping her younger sister. "Father no you mustn't" Isabella cried._

 _The man looked down at his oldest daughter with a sneer, he grabbed her wrist and flung her against the wall, "Wrench shut up, before you disgrace us as well."_

 _The Petrova leader leaned over his most disobedient daughter with a sneer, "You will leave this house. Leave and never come back."_

 _He stood at the door looking at his youngest daughter comforting his oldest, "Isa I thought better of you. You can leave to before you disgrace us like your sister."_  
 _He slammed the door without another word._

 **XXXXXXX**

Mystic Falls, 2008

"Mama!" Renesmee cried out bringing her mother out of her dream like state. Groaning softly Bella looked up at the clock on her bed stand, it read 3AM. Once Bella had become a vampire she thought her lost memories would never fully return.

After all her memories only occurred to her through her sleep. Much to Sheila and her own surprise Bella found that her transformation while did not completely unlock her memories, Bella did receive the missing pieces her dreams did not tell her. Not only did she get the missing information from her recovering memories but if she meditated entering into a sleep or a similar state, other memories would replay for her.

Upon asking Sheila attempted to find out more from the spirits who refused her questions. Sheila said that all they could tell them was that as a reincarnation, those lives were her, and she was them. The spirits told Sheila that this was all to plan, her returning memories were due to her circumstances, that to do this with any others could lead to death.

"Reincarnations are second chances," They said, "to be given your former memories means they are meant to help guide you in this life. No matter what you remember you cannot dwell on them."

She could remember her former names, how she looked, who her friends were, siblings but never that one man's name. She felt it on the tip of her tongue, as if she could remember it but once she woke it was gone.

Opening door to her daughter's room Bella peaked in to find her two-year-old already by the door her green eyes wide with tears. Quickly Bella bent down smiling gently as she picked up the young child. Bella had one arm under Renesmee securing her against her body as her other hand rubbed soothing circle's on her back.

"Shh my little one. Talk to Mama," The brunette whispered her eyes never leaving Renesmee's face.

It took a few more minutes before Renesmee would answer, and the answer broke Bella's heart.

"I…I had a dream that Daddy came to take you away from me," Renesmee whispered. Bella's inner beast growled. Her former husband had yet deemed it necessary to even meet his daughter, Edward did however have the gall to send her roses every so often asking if she would reconsider.

"Now now would Mama ever let that happen? Or Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice? Uncle Emmie loves his Little Bit and Auntie Rose would pull a limb for you" Bella reassured her young daughter. Bella closed her eyes flashes of the day Renesmee was born began to replay.

 **XXXXXX**

 _September 2006_

 _"Where is Edward?" Bella repeated holding her daughter close. The members of the Cullen Clan shared a unspoken conversation before Jasper stepped up to speak._

 _"Darlin' We tried to get him to come. He refused even when Alice showed him that she saw you alive" Jasper spoke softly, "Shocking as it is we all thought you would not survive, not as a human anyway."_

 _Slap!_

 _"Ouch Darlin!" Jasper cursed as Alice smiled innocently causing Bella to chuckle at their antics._

 _"You were right Jasper. I didn't survive as a human" Bella whispered knowing full well that the beings in the room could hear her._

 _Rosalie looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? Your heart is beating, very slowly but still beating."_

 _"What do you know about Original Vampires?" Bella questioned._

 _The cold ones in the room all suddenly hunched up and growled, "Bella?" Carlisle the most composed asked._

 _"In order to survive, I got in touch with local witches, family friends actually, and become a vampire the Original Kind technically."_

 _"So you are a vampire" Rose snarled, "What were you thinking?"_

 _Bella snarled right back her eyes becoming pitch black and her face changing causing the others to step back in natural fear of the stronger breed, "I was thinking about my daughter. Who would be there to take care of her because obviously her father is not going to step up!"_

 _Alice stepped up making calming noises, "Rose stop don't make this worse. Bella we do not mean any disrespect you know we wanted you and Edward to make it work. It's just Originals are dangerous Bella can you really be around a baby that is part human? You are not even the same kind of vampire as she is."_

 _Bella snorted, "Renesmee is part human, part vampire I think I can handle it. I may have just recently been changed but I am under control." Bella felt bad about hiding the fact her child was no longer their type of hybrid. Edward was still her father but no longer was she bound by the laws of Cold Ones. Renesmee would be free to walk in the sun even past her majority, she could eat regular food once she was older even if her main source of nutrition would most likely remain blood._

 _The room stayed quiet until Jasper nodded, "She is right. I feel her hunger but it is not nearly as bad as it should be. You should hunt soon, Alice and I can take you. Show you the ropes if you like?" He paused making sure to ask instead of assuming. Bella smiled thankful that at least one Cullen seemed to pay attention._

 _"I see your point, would Auntie Rose like to hold Renesmee while Mama is out?" Bella asked, deciding to give Rose one last olive branch._

 _She took it._

 _"I would love to thank you."_

 **XXXXX**

New York, 2008

The apartment was dark, the curtains pulled shut as a tall man with dirty blonde hair bent over a long table filled with large tombs and various pieces of paper. His startling blue eyes narrowed in anger letting out a low growl swinging his arm in full force knocking most of the books and scattered the various pieces of paper.

"Really Brother?" A man chuckled, "Never could control your anger."

"Elijah" The man breathed glaring at the dark haired man dressed in a top of the line suite in front of him.

"Niklaus."

"What can I do for you brother?" Niklaus chuckled offering the man a glass full of bourbon.

Elijah eyed his brother warily swishing the glass gently in his hands, "Our siblings…."

Niklaus groaned, "Must you insist on this line of conversation brother. I told you I would free them when they have learned their lessons."

Elijah muttered to himself, "If she could see you now…"

Niklaus had turned slamming his older brother into the slammed shut doorway quicker than the human eye could see hissing, "Don't you dare bring her up. You know nothing Elijah nothing!"

 **XXXXXX**

 _10th Century_

 _Niklaus Mikaelson stood limping with his brother Elijah who was the only thing allowing him to stand. Their father stalked ahead of them muttering about half-breed scum and knowing something was not right. The two brother's stayed silent until they spotted a flash of pretty long brunette hair._

 _"Tatia," Elijah whispered softly, his eyes lingering on the feminine silhouette of his love._

 _"Go Brother, "Niklaus wheezed softly, the sound causing his brother to shake his head._

 _"Brother I…."_

 _"Go if Tatia is there then my Isabella should not be far behind" Niklaus weakly chuckled, "I could use a soft touch."_

 _Elijah frowned feeling the need to feed rise in him, "Brother I'm unsure that is a good idea…"_

 _"We won't hurt them brother. We never could."_

 _Elijah nodded stiffly allowing his brother to stand on his own, waiting just long enough to make sure his younger brother would be fine before heading toward the direction in which his love awaited him. Niklaus took a deep breath as he used his new found senses to sniff out the smell of strawberries mixed with freesia._

 _He found her as always in their special spot outside of the village. He stood there just starring at her beauty, a small growl of pride let loose when he spotted a braided rope around her wrist. A secret between them that signaled their handsal._

 _"My love," He whispered in her ear causing her to turn quickly facing him._

 _"Nik! Where have you and your family been? I haven't seen you in days!" Isabella whispered fiercely holding him close._

 _Niklaus growled feeling her heart beat in her chest, gently he pulled her away as he attempted to focus on his breathing._

 _"This was a bad idea…" He breathed deeply._

 _Her brown eyes widened, "What are you talking about Nik? Your scaring me what's wrong with you? Your eyes are black!"_

 _"I…I can't control it. Isa you have to run. Promise me you will run. Now" Niklaus groaned, his hands enclosing in tight fists to his sides._

 _"Nik! I won't leave you. Tell me what's wrong?" Isabella cried touching her hands to his face gently. He inwardly cursed his lack of control upon seeing tears in her eyes._

 _"Isa…I'm sorry…. Please GO!" He pushed her away from him harshly causing her to fall back as he knelt to the ground, snarling. Isabella's eyes grew as she watched him on the ground…. fighting. She could tell he was fighting for her._

 _"Nik…" She tried again._

 _"GO!"_

 _Tears in her eyes, Isabella nodded picking herself off the floor and ran. She pushed herself to run faster, she heard his growl knew instinctively that he was following. He was hunting her. Isabella ran father, faster she could have sworn she heard screams. She was so busy listening for his growl, she didn't see the log that had fallen years ago right in front of a cliff. She didn't hear the water fall._

 _She hit the log with a thump, a low snarling was heard. The brunette panicked not noticing her ankle had twisted during the fall getting stuck in a hole from the log, rushing to get up she fell further against the log._

 _Snarl._

 _Tug._

 _Snarl._

 _Tug._

 _She tugged harder trying to get her foot out of the hole, hearing a snarl she panicked once more. She tugged one more time. Her foot slipping out of its confines, she concentrated was she Isabella never noticed she was sitting fully on the log her back to the cliff._

 _Her body fell back with the force of her tug, flying off the log and the cliff into the water just as Niklaus had reached her._

 _She screamed._

 _Niklaus's black eyes turned blue his hand reaching out barely grasping hers._

 _She heard him scream, "ISABELLA!"_

 _It went black._

 **XXXXX**

 **A.N: Finally, a third chapter! I wanted to thank everyone who has read this story both new, and when I originally posted. A note before we go I did some research on Viking traditions.**

 **A Handsal is what is known as a formal betrothal sealed by a hand-clasp. It is a very old tradition used by many different societies including the Vikings. This is based off the history I have learned in school and recent research. The Vikings were known to travel and take over other villages, this is one tradition I believe would have been passed on throughout the different settlements granted that this type of ceremony was fairly common in many areas.**

 **If anyone knows more about Viking culture and tradition please let me know, I would like to get things right as possible. Because of how the Vikings worked, I am unfamiliar with how their traditions and the traditions of those they invaded melt together or what was purely from their original homeland.**

 **I welcome PM's, Reviews and if anyone has ideas of what they would like to see happen, or a memory of let me know. I am also looking for new Cover Art, but sadly I do not think all that many people like this particular cross-over genre. Oh well you lovely people do!**

 **Thanks**  
 **CrazyGirl**


	5. Farewell

**A.N: Thank you everyone! I try to reply to every review before the next chapter is posted. If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask, or suggestions about upcoming chapters especially if you would like to see something particular from the past let me know.**

Chapter 4: Farewell

May 2009

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

" _Come on pick up Elena!"_ Bella cursed inwardly her fingers impatiently tapping the wheel. Her brown eyes eyed the cars in rear view mirror. Soon a click could be heard along with the sound of shuffling before a voice could be heard on the other side.

"Hello?" The sweet voice of her own Aunt Jenna had answered the Gilbert Household phone. The voice of her aunt sounded so far away, the usual happy upbeat woman sounded out of breath and overrun. It broke her heart having been gone for nearly a year.

"Aunt Jenna! Thank god I've been trying to get a hold of someone for ages!" Bella inwardly sighed in relief, she eyed her exit to the nearest airport.

"I just got in. The kids have been staying at the Bennett's, I only just got here" Jenna spoke softly, her voice clearly more upbeat with the knowledge of who was on the other line, "I'm actually going to go get them. Will you be here for the funeral?"

"Pulling into the airport as we speak."

"Thank god. I'm not sure I could do this without my favorite niece," Jenna tried to tease, Bella could hear the underlying tears in her voice.

"We are seven years apart. You were hardly Aunt material" Bella rolled her eyes knowing that for once her Aunt would be unable to see and retaliate.

"Says the young lady who calls me Aunt Jenna."

"Hush but Auntie I'm only able to be there for a few weeks, then I have a few more things I need to finish up. I should be back by the start of the school year."

There was a pause as Bella heard Jenna fumble around clearly muttering about car keys. Bella smiled, same old Jenna losing everything within seconds of letting go.

"It's still better than you being unable to get away, I will see you soon" Jenna hung up the phone.

Bella sighed as she felt tears slide down her face, parking her car in long-term parking she took a chance to glance at her daughter in the back seat. Renesmee was fast asleep in her car seat, Bella was never more thankful that their worries over Renesmee's growth turned out to be false. She was healthy and growing like any other child her age. The only difference between her and the fully human children was the speed at which Renesmee learned.

" _Must be the magic of being reincarnated so often, I was literally a magical species all on my own. I thought for sure her vampire DNA would make it impossible for her to grow or even accelerate her growth."_

 **XXXX**

 _Mystic Falls, 2006_

" _Excellent" Sheila nodded in approval._

 _Bella had just finished reciting the knowledge she gained on the main supernatural species in their weekly sessions. Sheila had told Miranda and Grayson that Bella showed interest in some of her specialties, the couple had happily agreed to babysit for an hour a week for Bella to attend a meeting with Sheila._

" _Bella darling don't you worry sweetheart. We can watch her while you are away. It is after all a part of the heritage of this town. You deserve to learn it all" Miranda waved her off._

" _Sheila, I've heard of people having old souls, are they like me reincarnations?"_

" _Not the supernatural kind, most likely they have been rebirthed."_

" _Rebirthed?"_

" _That is the natural occurrence where souls get sent down usually after thousands of years mind you. They are not touched by magic. You are."_

 _Bella couldn't help but feel alarmed, "touched by magic?"_

" _Yes Doppelgängers and Reincarnations are supernatural occurrences. They are both touched by magic, both have magical properties in their blood but reincarnations occur due to something supernatural getting in the way. Doppelgängers are similarly touched but are created as a balance, or counter to magic. When either occurs it's like a really harsh slap it leaves a mark. For a reincarnation such a mark allows you to be pushed through, usually sooner than what witches call rebirth."_

" _While the doppelgänger is often a couple bound to act as a counter or balancing act, reborn exactly the same every 500 years or so until the magic that created them is gone. I believe you said there was one set in particular that you know of?"_

" _You are learning. But remember magic is not a set a rules. It is wild nothing is ever exactly the same, no two reincarnated individuals have the same destiny, no two doppelgänger pairs are created the same. "_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Norfolk Virginia, Airport 2009**

Renesmee looked around her tiny arms wrapped around her mother's neck. She could hear the heartbeats of all the people in around a 10-mile radius. She could hear the heart of a man who rushed passed her mother, his heart was pounding. Her favorite to hear was her mothers. It was a slow thump, steady almost not there at all.

It reminded her of why they were back in the states, Great Auntie and Uncle had gotten into an accident. That's what her mother told her, she said that they had to be there to support Great Auntie Jenna, and their cousins Elena and Jeremy. Renesmee missed her cousins, especially Jeremy who would sneak her sweets when he thought no one was looking.

Mama always knew, often winking at Jeremy causing Renesmee to giggle.

"Sweetheart?" Her mother nudged some stray curls out of her face gently.

Renesmee looked up her green eyes staring up at her mother, "Yes Mama?"

"We are going to go see Auntie Jenna now. Remember what I told you?"

Renesmee nodded solemnly, something that was rather strange on a child of her age, "Yes no talking about Auntie and Uncle."

Bella kissed her daughters head thinking to herself if she should have taught her daughter how to speak like an average toddler instead of how her clearly advanced vampire brain could process.

" _Far too late now, most of Mystic Falls has seen her…. I'm just lucky they shrug it off as Renesmee being gifted."_ Bella thought to herself.

 **XXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, VA**

Bella and Renesmee arrived in front of the Gilbert House just as the sun had set behind them. Turning off her vehicle Bella found herself starring at the house unable to move. The house already felt different, the air around her felt wrong. This would be the first time Bella would step into this house without her Aunt and Uncle waiting for her. She would no longer be able to walk into the house hearing Elena and Jeremy bickering over the remote, Uncle Grayson chuckling from his favorite spot, the same her own father claimed in their home in Forks, Washington.

Her Aunt Miranda would not be in the kitchen attempting to coach her daughter into cooking, while smiling as Bella would often give her competition on the best cook of the house. While she only stayed a few months in the house, before having a decent job to afford her own, it become just as much a home to her as any place her parents owned. She knew with one look the house would feel empty, even with a room full of people.

A knock on her window shook Bella out of musings. Lowering her window Bella smiled sheepishly at her Aunt Jenna.

"Auntie"

"Niece"

"Auntie!" A soft voice full of sleep joined the conversation.

"Look who it is! Hello Little Ren how was the big airplane?" Aunt Jenna smiled down at the little girl who Bella had to quickly unbuckle as she crawled into her mother's arms to get toward Aunt Jenna.

Jenna laughed as Bella opened the door allowing the toddler to jump down and demand the other woman's attention.

"Boring" Renesmee answered with a crinkle in her nose.

Bella laughed causing the older woman to look between the two with a grin, "Renesmee didn't like the stewardess."

Renesmee huffed as Jenna laughed shaking the little girl gently, "Why not Lil Ren?"

"She talked to me funny."

Jenna hid her laugh as Bella shook her head carefully picking up her luggage.

"Bells stop that, JEREMY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HELP BELLA WITH THEIR LUGAGE!" Jenna screamed from the door way. Seconds passed before they heard a small crash with a "Coming!" before not so quite mutterings reached both vampire and human ears.

 **XXXX**

The funeral of Miranda and Grayson Gilbert was being held at the cemetery, under a beautiful tree that the Gilbert family had favored. Rows of foldable chairs could be seen seven chairs a row with a small center space before the next seven. Bella could see at least ten rows of chairs behind her. The brunette stood upfront her hands gently on her daughter's shoulders wearing a simple black dress with three quarter sleeves, Renesmee in a miniature version.

Next to them stood Elena with Jeremy standing between her and Jenna. Their friends stood just behind them in the second row, Bella could see Bonnie's hand grasping Elena's between the chair separating them. The whole town had come to say goodbye including Bella's own father who stood beside his beloved daughter. Bella's hand gently held onto her father's as soon as the priest began to address the crowd.

"Today we are here not to mourn but to celebrate. Celebrate the lives of two extraordinary people who belonged not only to one of this towns Founding Families but beloved of this town and its inhabitants for being the amazing people they were…" The elderly man began.

Bella's grip on her father's hand tightened, her supernaturally charged hearing allowing her to hear the smallest of sniffles from her rather solemn father. Renesmee had scooted over to her favorite cousin, holding onto Elena's leg in an attempt to comfort. Elena smiled at the young girl, using her free hand to run through the girl's hair. Bella was so focused on her family's heartbeats that she almost failed to hear the priests call for the family members to give a speech.

Charlie gave her one last squeeze before standing tall, walking straight up to the podium facing an entire town that had whispered behind their hands during his youth. Renesmee smiled up at her grandfather giving him a slight wave, causing those in the front to hold back a small laugh. Bella thought her father looked every inch a confident Sherriff, his female Mystic Falls counterpart smirked as the man fidgeted with his own badge before speaking.

"Hello everyone, I wish it was under better circumstances that brought me back to this town. Miranda and Grayson were my siblings; they took me under their wing from the moment they learned I existed. They opened their doors for my daughter and granddaughter even when they had children of their own to raise ..." Charlie's voice was gruff but could be heard clearly throughout the yard.

The entire Gilbert-Sommers clan, including the elusive John Gilbert stood together as the two sleek black coffins were lowered into the ground. Bella wiped her eyes without a sound, constantly checking on her family member's vitals. Her eyes met Sheila's and the two shared a soft but knowing smile as the younger woman ushered Elena and Jenna into a waiting limo.

Five more hours of listening to terrible sounding condolences then they would be free.

 **XXXXXX**

 _10_ _th_ _Century, Mystic Falls_

 _Isabella stood with her sister and nephew behind the mourning family. Isabella wanted desperately to comfort them, especially one blonde haired Viking in particular but her sister would have none of it._

" _Isa it is not your place! After the pyre you can comfort Niklaus and his family. Not before."_

" _But…"_

" _No Isa. Don't you think I want to go? It is not our place you know that" Tatia whispered softly, pulling her sister closer as their eyes traveled towards the mourning family._

 _The pyre that the Mikaelson patriarch and remaining sons had built could have belonged to a king. They laid the body wrapped in cloth onto the pyre before setting it ablaze. The young brunette watched as the figure wrapped in cloth easily caught on fire. The fire grew in size giving the dark sky a rather glorious feel._

 _She forced herself to keep her gaze on the body set ablaze, to do so was to disgrace the dead. Young Henrik, she could not disgrace him, he died in battle the way any young man of their village would want. To die in battle was to embrace death, be a warrior dying from anything else was in fact frowned upon._

 _Henrik would think this was a funeral for a king._

" _Mikael really out did himself this time" She heard someone whisper. One look from her sister stopped her from stepping in, it was not their place._

 _As much as she wanted them to be, the Mikaelson were not her family. Her sister, Tatia shushed her young son who was slowly showing signs of wariness. Tatia gently pulled him into her arms and lifted him up by his bottom using her hip as leverage. The three of them starred at the fire close enough to hear the crackle and feel the warmth of the flames._

" _That's how I wanna go" The boy murmured quietly, "I'm a warrior not a coward."_

" _Of course little one, one day you will be the greatest warrior of this village," Tatia promised, Isa feeling her sister waver gently put a hand on the small of her back giving her strength._

" _Our little warrior, a true Petrova" Isabella smiled._

" _So mot it be" Tatia whispered quietly so only her sister could hear. Isabella smiled, after all their blood was that of the travelers, some cry out witchcraft others say servants of nature. Isabella thought it was all the same, only difference was how one used their gifts. Isabella felt a presence looking up met the cool eyes of the Mikaelson matriarch._

" _Oh Tatia, we are not the only ones with the gift here" She thought to herself._

 **XXXXXX**

 _Mystic Falls, 1858_

 _The three Salvatore siblings stood together, a tiny brunette standing in the middle her twin on her right older brother on the left. Isabella Salvatore closed her eyes, one hand on each of the brothers as they watched the chestnut brown casket get lowered into the ground. Her father stood just to the right of them, not a single hair out of place, no tears could be seen. Definitely no guilt at having sent his wife away as she was dying._

 _Lily Salvatore had died alone._

 _Isabella's hands tightened onto her brothers. Not to the rest of her family, they would never die alone. She would make sure no matter their fathers choices that her siblings always would have each other. Her eyes slowly went to her left where were oldest brother stood._

 _Damon._

 _Isabella feared for his safety, she barely caught him in time from leaving their home to avoid the funeral. It was only her tears that stopped him from running away. Her big brother was hurting more than they were and she did not know how to stop it. Her green eyes, the same color as her twins, strayed to meet the startling blue of Damon's._

" _Pay attention Isabella. Father is watching" Damon whispered pulling both of his siblings toward the slowly moving guests towards their father._

" _Brother…." Stefan started but was stopped when ice blue eyes stopped him just as they hit hearing distance of their father._

" _Yes, thank you" Her father murmured._

 _Damon held them closer whispering in the twin's ears, "Head back toward the house, I will be there shortly."_

 _Isabella shook her head, 'No I won't leave you."_

" _Isabella."_

 _Her body froze hearing the cold voice of their father stepping closer to them._

" _Father," She curtsied to the best of her ability, causing the woman on her father's arm to giggle in a horridly high pitch._

" _I would like to introduce the Lady Sullivan, she is a recent widow like myself, she has a son about your age, Henry."_

 _Isabella kept a polite smile as she returned from her curtsy, only her siblings could see the subtle change._

 _Since when did Isabella dislike someone so?_

 **XXXXX**

 **June 2009, Mystic Falls**

It had been a few weeks since the funeral, yet Bella and Renesmee were still in town. Hours after the funeral Jasper had rung saying that he had bought her a few more weeks before she was expected back in Italy with Renesmee. Isabella smiled as she watched her daughter point out things that her favorite cousins and their friends would enjoy. She quietly filled up the cart, her undead heart slowly beating faster, but still far slower than that of a normal human.

Her time was up, they would be expected to go back to Italy… Volterra, Italy to be exact. A small town in Tuscany.

" _I can't believe he got us into this mess,"_ She thought angrily of the reason she was gone for nearly a year.

Edward Cullen.

"Mama!"

Blinking away the bad thoughts of the man who gave her the being that owned that adorable voice, she turned toward her daughter.

"Yes darling?" She replied taking her hand as they made their back to the cash register of the local grocery store. Steadily ignoring the strange whispers that followed them, only now Bella didn't know if it was because she was the daughter of the town's once favorite subject of gossip or because of her own daughter's clearly advanced development. She didn't understand, it was not as if her two-year-old looked like she was ten or older. Renesmee clearly looked her age, she was just simply smarter than the average two-year-old.

"Are going to see Daddy soon?" She asked so softly that it made her want to tear her former loves heart out. Bella had never been more grateful than the day she figured out Edward would never be her true mate. The day Sheila had taught her about Reincarnation, how she was told that Bella in particular was sent to find her own mate. The truth about Edward had hurt in the back of her mind, she still clearly loved him. But knowing he was not meant for her had eased the pain of his rejection of her pregnancy.

Bella mused to herself just how it was possible to equally love someone and want to bury them six feet under at the same time. The thought startled her a little, she knew she loved him still but in what way? She had yet to find her true mate, not that she was truly looking.

" _I guess I can blame not looking on Edward too, after all it is his fault I have been with his family in Volterra for 10 months instead of figuring out what I need to do."_

"Of course dear, remember Mommy bought the tickets yesterday?" Bella wondered if her true mate would maim Edward for her.

Oh if only she could remember his name…

 **XXXXXX**

 **Volterra, Italy June 2009**

Bella could feel the moment the plane landed, her daughter smiling as she was picked up waiting for their pilot to open the doors. Bella could not wait to get out of the private plane, feeling awful about the Volturi's generosity.

After all it never came without a price.

Bella was tired of paying someone's bill. She ignored the guards who walked by her side into the waiting limousine, she quickly placed her daughter in her car seat before sitting beside her arms crossed.

"Something the matter Miss. Bella?" Her guard, Jane spoke softly just enough for Bella to know she was mocking.

"I'm being held prisoner due to my ex-husband, so no nothing is the matter" Bella wondered if she had always been this cheeky, then shook the thought away Edward would not have purposely dazzled her personality away.

"Here I thought the divorce had yet to go through," Jane replied, eyes lighting up in mischief.

Bella growled, Jane was correct their annulment had been denied due to what Edward had mentioned a legal technicality. Jacob had scoffed at that during one of their phone conversations, saying that the leech probably just never filed the papers in time. Alice's guilty look over a skype conversation confirmed Jacob's theory.

"Jane, I filed the papers months ago, Jenks assured me that nothing Edward could do now would jeopardize it."

Jane's laughter filled the car, "Yes, I'm sure. How was the visit to your family?"

Bella rolled her eyes at the blonde's natural change of subject, switching from bitch too friendly.

"Really Jane?"

"What You're the only Vampire, Original or not that has ties to their old life" Jane shrugged.

"I still can't believe Aro, Marcus and Caius knew about the different kinds" Bella muttered childishly.

"What you expect them to acknowledge an older race of vampires?" Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up" Bella growled, quickly making sure her child was still asleep.

"I'm the only friend you have in that castle that is not a part of Fucktards family" Jane purred.

"Really? Because there is Alec, Demetri…. Not to mention Aro…."

"You are only friendly to the Kings because it keeps you safe. I'm your only female friend happy?"

Bella shook her head, "How much longer will they keep me here?"

Jane smiled sadly, "Until they have been assured Renesmee is not a threat. Plus, I doubt Aro hates having an original around."

"Fuck Edward" Bella cursed.

 **XXXXX**

Berlin, Germany 2009

Niklaus Mikaelson growled as he stood over dozens of ancient tombs in a room he had suggested to the pretty librarian with just a tiny compulsion. He had yet to find any clue's onto the last remaining ingredients that would free him from this curse. Then there was this persistent tugging on his nearly unmoving heart. If that witch was right then another Doppelganger will appear sooner or later, even if Katerina's line was dead.

He searched and searched for answers to any of his questions. Not a single book could help him with any of it. To top it all off he had no more clues as to where Katerina had gone, Niklaus was not sure if he should be more worried about her sudden disappearance from his spies or the fact that his only moving brother had also gone silent.

Niklaus scoffed, Elijah would come around he always did after all only Niklaus had the location to the coffins that held their beloved siblings. Elijah knew they had to say there until it was safe, yet he prattled on about unity and being stronger when they were together.

Niklaus had half a mind of daggering Elijah again, if only to step the pestering about their sibling's location.

"Damn it!" He growled throwing the book he was reading against the large doors that led to the main library doors.

The dark blonde looked around the room darkly as he tried to ignore the constant tugging he felt pulling him. The tugging had eased the closer he got to Italy, he wondered what the fuck was in Italy. Snarling softly, the man picked his phone from the back pocket of his jeans quickly dialing a familiar number.

"Hello Mr. Jenks, yes I know it's a ridiculous hour in the states."

"I have a job for you."

"I will need you to procure some manual labor, let's call it a treasure hunt. I will be indisposed… and this cannot wait. Do you understand?" The blonde drawled, a deep ancient accent softly escaping years of hibernation.

"I hear that a lovely stone, may be somewhere in South America. You do have some interesting contacts do you not?"

 **XXXX**

 **A.N: The meeting is getting closer! I feel the tingles all over my body. I have to ask I have a delicious fantasy in my head about just how to introduce them, however it is completely unlike Bella. It involves a slightly dirty song in the idea of the context to this story, a lovely hat, possibly a chair and a cane.**

 **If you can guess the song I am talking about, I will let you get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **CrazyGirl**


	6. The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

 **Bulgaria, 1492**

 _Isa Petrova sniffled tears falling from her face, an envelope crumbling in her hands. Sounds of laughter could be heard from the door just some little ways behind her. A large busty older woman came barging out of the door, her sleeves torn as she cursed at the rowdy men through the door. Isa quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, the warden would not be pleased._

" _ISA! There you are child! What is wrong with you? You have tables! Or do you want to become one of my wenches? You bust or you pleasure. You know the rules" The older woman scolded, her eyes narrowing at the tear stained face of the younger woman._

" _Is this what is causing all of this ugliness? Girl your head is in the clouds!"_

" _My family…. They were killed…." She sniffled._

 _The Warden scoffs, "How could a disowned bastard such as yourself know that? Most of your village could hardly write."_

 _Isa's brown eyes held back tears, "An old friend who could write, sent word that most of our village was slaughtered. She swore she saw Katerina…. Near death."_

 _The Warden huffed pulling Isa up, "Girl you best keep your tears to yourself. Things happen all over, you got work to do unless you want to work like your sister, want to be a whore?"_

" _She was not a whore!" Isa hissed, "She was young and foolish but no whore. Unlike you…"_

 _The slap burned her cheek, Isa held in the urge to cry out._

" _Don't you dare. I have fed you, clothed you, I am an honest business woman! You, you Isa Petrova, have no family, your sister's bastard and no job! You are an ungrateful brat. Petrova's all of you are the same. If Katerina is dead, then you should be grateful that the Petrova line is all but instinct! Except for you, but your no longer a Petrova are you?"_

 _The woman slammed the door shut, closing Isa's only chance of providing for her sweet niece. Isa named her Nadia, after she begged the family her father had given her to. She had to give up all of her possessions, just to be able to hold her niece in her arms._

 _It was something she would never regret doing, after all you do everything for family. It took Isa a few minutes to reach the old house her neighbors occupied, knocking on the door she waited patiently for the elderly couple to open their doors._

" _Isa dear, your back early," The old woman smiled, voice thick and raspy with their tongue._

" _Yes, can I please see Nadia now?" Isa shook off the woman's silent questions, smiling when the old woman nodded her head._

" _My Daughter just loves her, claims she will steal her from you," She laughs as Isa gently rocks her niece the moment her arms wrapped around the tiny girl._

" _Isa?" The woman asked when she did not hear the usual chuckle._

" _Promise me you'll take care of her?" Isa whispered softly._

" _Isa? My dear what are you talking about you know I take great care of her while you're gone."_

" _I found new work. They won't allow a baby…" Isa paused, seeing the woman look at her with pity._

" _Of course child."_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Italy, December, 2009**

" _Bella if you get this please call us back. I don't know what to do Bonnie's grandmother's just died. I just wish I knew you were okay"_

Bella pressed the delete button at the end of Elena's tearful message. There was something her dear cousin was not telling her, something her past memories were tingling at, a connection? Was it possible that it was simply because Elena and her were related? Elena's ancestors have been her past siblings after all. She wanted to go to her cousin, Elena and her friends were clearly in over their heads with whatever it was they were dealing with.

And those voices she heard in the background? The two male voices sounded so familiar…. Like the voices of her two brothers Damon and Stefan.

But they were dead, a long time ago disappeared along with what looked like her sister, possibly another doppelganger?

It was around the time; another would have been born…

"Isabella?" Bella shivered at Aro's soft baritone reached her ears.

"Yes Aro?"

"You're not happy here are you my dear?" The dark haired cold one asked, his bright red eyes looking at her phone with an unknown expression.

"I miss my family, Aro. You've been generous and a wonderful teacher" Bella paused remembering to keep her tone low, submissive, "You know there will be no reconciliation between Edward and I yet you keep up this pretense of watching us."

"My dear, when Edward came to tell us about your pregnancy it was marvelous, unusual but marvelous! The fact that you survived, as a human no less…" Aro's smile screamed with hidden knowledge.

"You know I am a vampire, just not one of your kind" It was a statement, Aro's quickly fading smile alerted Bella to keep her guard up.

"Yes, but your daughter is."

"Your amusing what happened to be me did not happen to my daughter, she is neither your kind nor mine."

"Of course, she is a hybrid. This is why you must be here, so we can watch and learn."

"Aro, your majesty, I am no longer human and my daughter is no danger to you. Your reasons for keeping us here are void."

"You assume that you do not have a debt, "Caius's voice echoed as he entered into her room.

Bella raised her brow, "And what am I indebted to your majesties for?"

"Edward…"

"The Cullen's are responsible for Edward. I am no Cullen."

"That's not what they think," Aro chuckled.

"I am no longer a Cullen, but they will forever be family. Whatever your price for your intervention in our nuptials, I never agreed to pay. The rest of the Cullen's will pay out of duty, I however, owe no such promise. I came to protect my daughter."

Caius and Aro shared a look, Bella smiled waiting patiently as they conversed together. Aro dramatically sighing, signaling that he had lost for the time being. Bella bowed stiffly feeling silly but the old customs seemed to occur more naturally as her memories returned, "May I speak?"

"Of course dear," Aro waved his hand.

"I came here because Alice said that Edward included me in his deal, I think I have more than earned the right to learn about this deal" Bella asked her mind circling ideas of what the kings could have planned.

The twin smiles did nothing to ease her mind, "My dear, Edward asked for our help in obtaining you back. Clearly you had given birth already, for failure to inform us of your darling child, Edward is forced to serve as a Guard for 100 years. His family once arrived pleaded for leniency, stating your departure had affected him deeply. You know the rest."

Bella nodded, "Carlisle suggested that perhaps you should see that our child was born not created. You have never let us go for long since."

Aro nodded, "Very good, the sentence was longer considering they never bothered to tell us you were already changed. Pity you have yet to meet any of your kind… that information would be valuable…"

Bella scowled, "You have tested on me, is that not enough information?"

Caius snorts, "You are nothing but a babe, what of your ancients? What powers do they hold? That information would be invaluable."

"Would this deal we have made have something to do with that information that you seek?'

"Your former brother-in-law, Jasper, has received word from his human Lawyer that a powerful someone is looking for a special stone" Aro smirked, "It would please us greatly if you were to go to this lawyer and find out what he knows."

"And what would this do?" Bella asked watching as Aro's grin widened.

"Because my dear, this stone is said to hold the Sun and Moon curse."

 **XXXXXX**

 _ **Mystic Falls, September, 2006**_

 _Opening her eyes Bella heard the door crack as someone attempted to enter the room unnoticed. Bella quickly turned to face the crib in her room, where her daughter was safely sleeping. Bella heard the footsteps step around her as she heard a slight cling and sounds of movement. Deciding that it was time to move around Bella turned to face her visitor._

" _You are horrible at being quiet," Bella laughed quietly attempting to not awaken her brand new baby._

 _Bella turned to take a look at her visitor when she was met with long brown hair, tanned skin and beautifully tragic brown eyes met Bella's own. Without warning Bella gasped slightly as knowledge started to match with the images from her dreams. Flashes of a young woman crying for her child, a crinkled letter, the soft cries of a child._

" _Katerina," She whispered confused, where was she? Wasn't Katerina supposed to be dead? Was she dead? Bella did not feel dead…_

 _The Katerina look alike frowned, "Who is Katerina? Bella are you alright?"_

 _Memories of two young girls in the countryside of a foreign country, enchanting voices, large bonfires then it switched to a young Bella meeting an even younger brown haired girl… No this was not Katerina, her sister, this was her just as beloved cousin…._

" _Elena! I'm sorry I must still be half asleep," Bella halfheartedly laughed to cover up that for a moment she did not know she was Bella and not Isa, that Elena was not in fact her sister but her cousin._

 _Elena put her hand to Bella's forehead eyes crinkled in worry, "Really, 'Lena I am fine. I just had a strange dream that is all."_

 _Elena smiled, "Still have pregnancy brain, oh wait 'til I tell Caroline! She was betting you would be back to mothering us the second this one came out."_

" _Elena, I am still going to mother you. And I just had a baby! I have baby brain now," Bella finished with a slight tilt of her nose and a strange accent came out of her mouth._

 _Elena laughed, "What was that?"_

 _Bella bit her lip trying to hide her worry that traits of her past lives were slipping out, "I don't know perhaps German, Old Norse in particular?"_

 _Elena shook her head, "Definitely stick to Occult Studies and not Languages you suck."_

 _The young gilbert found herself dodging a lumpy hospital pillow._

" _Hey!"_

 _Inwardly Bella sighed in relief, but her mind was whirling with questions Elena was a doppelganger? Or was she a Reincarnation? Elena looked exactly alike two of her past lives beloved siblings… A sharp tingling in her mind gave her the answer._

" _My Doppelganger, dear sister" Tatia's soft voice echoed._

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, February 2010**

Bella sat in her newly bought car courtesy of the Volturi parked outside of the Gilbert Residence. She was finally allowed to leave, Bella decided to surprise her Aunt and cousins much to her daughter's delight. Her nose twitched as she smelled two someone's in the house.

John Gilbert, the least friendly of her uncles from this tiny little town and…. A vampire? It smelled familiar, a mix of freesia's and tangerine? No it was something else.

"Is Jenna home?" That was definitely John Gilbert.

"Jenna had to meet the fire chief…." Renesmee looked up, Bella shook her head softly

That was not Elena, it sounded like Elena but it was not Elena. The scent was different. Bella made a motion for Renesmee to stay in the car while Bella used her vampire speed to quickly open the door, and flashed into the kitchen. Causing the two occupants to turn to face the new comer, Katerina dropping the knife that she held in her hand.

"Bella?" John Gilbert questioned, upon hearing the knife dropped he quickly turned facing the former doppelganger.

"Good job John, that is not Elena," Bella responded, her inner Salvatore based sarcasm coming through.

Bella's ear perked up at the sound of keys turning in the door Elena murmuring, "Can you meet me there?"

The former doppelganger, used the second that it took for Bella to listen to the door in order to grab the knife to move past John to push Bella against the table with the knife pressed against her neck. John looked towards the door where Elena now stood phone dropping to the ground.

"Elena stay back!" John urged one hand raised to stop his biological daughter as he stepped towards the two brunette women.

"Katherine let Bella go" He attempted his eyes narrowing at the scene, questioning Bella's not so panicked reaction.

"Uncle John!" Elena cried, eyes unblinking starring at what appeared to be her, attacking her cousin.

"Shut up both of you," Katherine snarled, pressing the knife closer to Bell's throat making a small cut, "Who are you? Why do you look like her?"

Bella's eyes held tears as a soft voice in her mind created the image of a post birth Katerina crying in the arms of her sister, "You knew me as Isa Petrova."

"Impossible, I know he killed her! He would have never let her go! I have yet to meet another doppelganger either so who are you?" Katherine growled, her eyes glaring at the sob Elena let out attempting to get out of the arms of John as he held her against him, lips tight.

"She's Bella! My cousin your descendent!" Elena cried out, anger rising in her voice as she increases her attempts to get lose.

Katherine's eyes narrowed as Bella spoke softly, "Elena has known me as Isabella Swan, you once knew me as Isa Petrova. I am your Isa, just I am Elena's Bella. I am both. It appears my mother of this life may have had some Petrova blood"

" _Or perhaps Salvatore… after all I have always been linked in life and blood to a doppelganger…."_ She thought.

Katherine snarled, "You're a vampire claiming to be human" causing Elena to gasp as she looked over her cousin to try and spot the signs, while John's eyes narrowed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "I was human since my daughter's birth I have transitioned into vampirism. Long story John one if you prove you're really here to help I may tell you. Katerina please let me go I don't want Renesmee to see her Aunt attacking me."

"Mommy?" A small voice called out as Katherine let her grip on Bella relax as she nearly doubled over at seeing Renesmee, who appeared to be an exact double of Bella except for the color of her hair.

"Ren "Elena called to her cousin smiling as Renesmee easily jumped into her arms. John looked down at Renesmee and looked back at the two vampires across the room.

"How? You kept this a secret? How could you keep this from Grayson and Miranda? We were your family" John questioned subconsciously nearing the two vampires. Katherine growled at him, "John, I would stay clear."

John's eyes narrowed, "Bella…"

Bella smiled winking at her daughter who giggled softly safe in her cousin's arms, "You and Uncle Grayson wouldn't have understood. Unlike Elena here, I am no doppelganger. I have memories of times long past, my own memories. Would you really have understood? Elena is not in danger; I would not let that happen that something you know is true."

Katherine crossed her arms, starring at the three of them but her eyes strayed to Renesmee often, "She looks like…"

"When Bella was a little girl?" Elena prompted with a slight sarcastic tone quickly stepping back when Katherine's eyes turned to her.

"Isa actually, but all it proves is that you both came from my line. "

Bella put a hand on Katherine's shoulder only to raise her hands when Katherine growled, "When we were little, Katerina you would escape from mother's sight only to sneak into one of Father's meetings, or the time you snuck out and stole the neighbors pig…"

"Alright!" Katherine sighed eyes warming up slightly, "Only you Isa but how? How would you even know who I was?"

"Bella," Bella corrected softly, "I go by Bella now. But to answer your question, I am a supernatural occurrence known as reincarnation but whoever is up there controlling things has determined that I needed my past lives. I'm not just a reincarnation, I am Isa."

"Katherine," Katherine purred taking the offered hand.

"As enjoyable as this freaky Friday moment is… truly freaky by the way. Bella I have to go to the hospital, there's been an accident."

John looked over at Elena, "Elena…. I don't think…."

"John, I think I can protect little Elena from big bag supernatural beings. Hiding of course no need for the Salvatore's to see little old me just yet" Katherine smirked.

Elena smiled nervously, "I'll just go check on Jeremy then."

 **XXXXX**

 _ **Bulgaria, 1484**_

 _Katerina could hear the sound of her mother cooking in the kitchens, stroking the small fire that would soon be cooking their father's most recent trophy. Katerina held in the giggle that wanted to be let loose as she thought of what she was about to do._

 _Quietly, she tiptoed around the kitchen table, hiding under it just in time for her mother to miss spotting her. Katerina quickly went through the open door only to stop just outside the fence. In front of her stood Isa, carrying a pale of water, eyebrow raised waiting patiently for her sister to start explaining._

" _Isa!" Katerina cried out smiling sweetly._

" _What are you planning Katerina."_

" _Why must you assume that I am plotting anything?" Katerina asked arms behind her back._

" _You just used the word plotting, I used planning"_

 _Katerina pouted, "I was only going to play before dinner."_

 _Isa sighed, "Just don't get caught."_

 _Katerina grinned hugging her sister, laughing as Isa swatted at her careful not to drop the bucket of water she held._

" _Katerina!"_

 _Katerina raced off, Isa shook her head as she continued to walk towards their home._

" _I wonder if she will actually steal the pig this time," She questioned softly, smiling as their neighbor waved from his seat at the caravan his own wife was packing full of goods._

 _After all what harm could her little sister actually do? Isa smiled as her mother took the water from her. Suddenly she could hear a squeal of several pigs, the sound of a gate crashing open. Isa ran out of the kitchen to find the line of caravans once filled with goods their people were going to sell, all tilted as several pigs ran around their land._

" _Get those pigs!" Her father yelled, his voice thick with their native tongue. Five more pigs ran past him, another one of their tribesmen cursing. Another gate could be heard slamming into the ground._

 _Isa blinked as she watched muddy pigs squealing as the men of their small tribe attempted to catch them. A soft giggle could be heard up again, looking up a few yards away was her sister, Katerina. Sweet little Katerina giggling with a small piglet in her arms, Isa watched as she placed it down watching as it ran back to its mother._

 _Katerina was covered in mud._

" _KATERINA PETROVA!"_

 **XXXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, 2010**

"JEREMY!"

John, Bella, Katherine and Renesmee looked up hearing Elena screams out her brother's name. Bella pulled Renesmee to her turning her attention to John, "Where is Jenna?"

"Talking to the Fire Chief "Katherine responded arms crossed leaning against the stairs, "Go check on my little Doppelganger, I will watch my niece."

John narrowed his eyes at Katherine who smiled, "I can be motherly, John."

John rolled his eyes as Bella flashed into Jeremy's bedroom. The three remaining stood in silence, the youngest, Renesmee, looked up at her Aunt.

"Like you were towards Isobel?"

Katherine smirked as Renesmee looked on between the two hearing Bella comforting Elena upstairs while checking on Jeremy.

"She made her own choice. It is what she wanted you know that better than anyone John" Katherine taunted.

"So you are my Auntie? Like Elena?" Renesmee asked tilting her head, John chuckled not bother to hiding the amusement her question created.

Katherine knelt down running a hand through the girl's hair, "Yes, I am your Aunt. You're not an average child are you little one?"

Renesmee smiled, "Momma calls me special. I'm not allowed to talk in front of strangers unless I whisper."

John looked interested, "Renesmee, do you know what your father was?"

Katherine narrowed her eyes at the male Gilbert quietly hissing, "What the fuck are you getting at?"

John snorted, "I remember Bella Swan as a human, Katherine. She just admitted that she was turned at this one's birth. I don't care about past lives or whatever the fuck she was going on about. In this life she is my niece and I want to fucking know what happened to her."

"Mama was not turned." Renesmee shook her head, her bright mind knowing exactly what he meant.

The two adults turned to look down at the young three-year-old who was years ahead of her own peers. John knelt down looking the girl straight in the eye, "Can you explain Renesmee? If she was not turned, then how did she become a vampire?"

Renesmee smiled putting her hand to his face, John blinked as images came flashing through his mind. Images of Renesmee in the womb, of Sheila Bennett's voice echoing about the Original Witch, Bella's face right after Renesmee was born and after. Bella's once shallow face had turned fuller; the happy glow was back how her start had stopped then slowly began to beat again.

"Shit…" John whispered.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Jeremy's Room, Mystic Falls 2010**

"JEREMY" Elena screamed bending next to the bed shaking her brother awake.

"Elena? What's going on?" Bella's voice came through the doorway, Elena looked over her shoulder to find Bella leaning against the doorway.

"He's not waking up! He took these" Elena held up a bottle of pills that were on the floor. Bella quickly narrowed her ears to focus on Jeremy's heart beat as she gently pushed Elena to the side as she took Jeremy's face into her hands.

"Jere?"

Jeremy groaned, "What? Bella? What are doing here? Elena?" as he rose to sitting position.

"Is he okay? He's not a vampire is he?"

"No," Bella answered quickly as she forced Jeremy to look at her.

"I'm not. Damnit"

"Jeremy!" Elena scolded slightly above a whisper, "Why would you want that?"

Jeremy seemed to finally notice who was in the room, "Uhh… Elena?"

Elena smiled weakly, "it's okay Jere. She apart of all of this too."

"Family curse huh?" Jeremy joked as the girl's both rolled their eyes.

"You could say that, now Jeremy listen to me I don't know who gave you blood, but if you try to die right now you really could die. Do you understand me?"

Jeremy sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Bella smiled running a hand through his hair as Jeremy groaned, "Stop that Bells!"

Elena only smiled before frowning as her thoughts turned to their company downstairs, "Katherine's here Jeremy."

The dark haired teen spun around, "Katherine?"

Bella laughed, "She won't hurt you Jeremy. She is my sister after all and Elena's direct ancestor."

Elena looked at her, "You knew?"

Bella raised her eyebrow, "My father is the sibling of both Aunt Jenna, Aunt Miranda and Uncle's Grayson and John. You think another scandal could not reach our ears? Besides the reason I am related to Elena doubly is because of my past lives."

"Past lives?" Jeremy asked skeptically.

Elena giggled, "Katherine Pierce is her sister, how else did you expect that to work out?"

 **XXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, 2010**

If there was one place Damon hated, it was hospitals filled with the sick and dying, especially filled with happy pregnant women. There he was waiting for Sherriff Forbes to get done talking with her daughter's doctors, he would then check in on her one final time where he would leave her to her friends.

"Damon" Elizabeth Forbes called without her usual smile.

"Sheriff Forbes!" Damon bowed.

"Damon, I hate to ask this of you but I need your help."

"Sure anything, Liz"

"Mayor Lockwood is dead; a mistake was made he dropped along with the others. They thought he was a vampire."

"What do you need me to do?" Damon asked

"All I can think about is Caroline…."

"Shh, it's okay I can handle things with Carol Lockwood okay? You just focus on Caroline."

Once Damon had the Sherriff back with her daughter, he noticed Elena's scent next to the little witch. Listening in on their conversation, Damon waited for the right moment to say, "Bonnie doesn't know how to, after all she is just a newbie."

Bonnie glared, causing Damon to chuckle in amusement at the little stubborn witch. Before they could get into a further verbal match, Damon turned to Elena, "Let me give her some blood."

"Absolutely not."

"Elena this is Caroline. If he can do something…." Bonnie trailed off clearly hating the idea but Elena could see the pain she was in thinking about Caroline. A few more comments between Damon and Bonnie with a soft nod from Elena, the deal was made.

"What are you talking about Damon?" Elena asked.

"We kissed Elena!"

Just as Damon was set to leave angry, Aunt Jenna walked up to Elena, "Elena I thought you were at the house with Bella?"

 **A.N: Well what do you think?**

 **Part of this chapter was brought to you by the suggestions of a few of my lovely readers. I have entwined of few ideas and will continue to use the ideas given to me. Katherine and Bella have been reunited!**

 **Oi with the pigs already!**


	7. Newborns, Vampire Brother's Oh My

Chapter 6: Newborns, Vampire Brother's Oh My

 **Mystic Falls, 1863**

 _Two young men waited outside of their sister's bed chambers waiting along with her new husband and their father. The youngest of the brothers winced every time her screams could be heard through the door. Stefan looked to his brother, Damon, asking without words what else could be done. Damon's slow shake of his head had Stefan wincing as another loud scream could be heard as a maid left the room muttering about more towels._

 _Their father, Giuseppe, was laughing joyfully with his son-in law the young Henry Sullivan. The two young Salvatore brothers glared at their brother-in-law as he pulled a young maid into his lap. The whole town knew of his favorite past time, spending all his inheritance on obtaining new woman as opposed to supporting their sister, his wife. Henry was never seen drunk in public, or touching anyone outside of leading his wife to the table. Privately, their sister confided that their new brother had no such decency._

 _Damon bit back his teeth as he watched his father grab one of the maids meant to be helping with the birth, by her bottom using her shock to put some coins into her chest. Henry Sullivan laughed as he kissed the neck of the giggling maid on his own._

 _And so, did it appear never did their own father._

" _This is impossible. She is in there doing her duty and here he is…." Stefan sighed rubbing his forehead of the throbbing pain._

" _Shush Stefan. It is not our place or do you want father's attention?" Damon quietly hissed at him._

 _Before Stefan could reply, the doctor opened the door allowing the waiting men to see that no sound was leaking from the room. The doctor's face was passive, his clothes covered in a dark metallic looking substance, Damon knew to be blood. His hands were covered in the red substance, staining his hands into a reddish brown. Stefan felt his heart stop, taking a careful look through the edge of his eye he saw Damon's face go stone cold._

 _Henry Sullivan was the first to speak, laughing loudly he gently tapped the maid's bottom signaling for her to allow him room to move. He stood on his long legs, slowly walking over to the doctor, his eyes cold as he asked, "Well?"_

" _Congratulations, you are the proud father of twins, a son and daughter" The Doctor spoke softly, before anyone could react he continued._

" _Isabella had some complications during delivery. The pregnancy was difficult as you know. It is often the case with childbirth, woman of Isabella's stature often cannot endure. I did the best I could, Isabella is with God now."_

 _Damon took the chance to look towards the doors where a few of his sister's maids were sniffling as they seemed to be carrying a large bag, through a whole a soft pale hand slipped out. A maid quickly put the hand away, but all Damon could see was their family ring still worn on her finger._

" _No," Damon whispered._

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Gilbert Living Room, Mystic Falls, 2010**

The sun shone brightly through the kitchen window causing Jeremy Gilbert to wince as he stepped into the kitchen. "Morning!" Came the slightly tired masculine voice of a teenaged Jeremy Gilbert.

"Morning," Bella smiled as her attention returned to the self-given task of making pancakes. It was with Bella's soft greeting that he noticed a smiling Aunt Jenna sitting next to Bella nursing a newly made cup of coffee, Uncle John sitting quietly next to them as Elena held a wide awake Renesmee. Once he sat down, Bella carefully split up the food onto everyone's plates.

"Bella, will you join us at the wake?" Jenna asked.

"Of course, what about you Uncle John?" Bella asked carefully watching her uncle

"I'll stop by later. There are a few things the Mayor had asked me to do…" He trailed off. Three of the four occupants shared a look.

"Not going to go hunting, are you?" Bella asked as Jenna gave her a strange look before shrugging it off as she put her own dishes in the sink.

"If you or Katherine pose no threat to Elena. I can't hurt you, now can I? Besides your family unlike those damn Salvatore brothers" John muttered once Jenna was out of ear shot, her soft footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs.

"Salvatore?" Bella breathed, her breathing hitched Elena quickly shushed Renesmee who frowned putting her hand to Elena's face to show her.

Elena sighed nodding as she let go of her cousin to allow her to go towards her mother, "Damon and Stefan Salvatore, both were turned by Katherine."

"Elena's dating Stefan" Jeremy added earning a slap on the arm from Elena.

Renesmee looked at her mother and said, "Mama didn't you have brothers named Damon and Stefan? Is Auntie Elena dating Uncle Stefan?"

Elena gasped, "Salvatore? You were a Salvatore?"

John groaned softly allowing his head to hit the counter, "No one in this family was meant to be normal, were they?"

It was the young Renesmee that answered him, "Says the Vampire Hunter."

John chuckled softly patting Renesmee in the head, "you sure are special kid. Bella, were you…. Are you related to the Salvatore brothers?"

Bella sighed rubbing her head into her hands, "Tall dark haired, Damon, right? Shorter slightly bulkier build with light brown hair, Stefan."

Jeremy laughed as Elena put her head in her hands, "Oh this is fantastic!"

"This just got a lot more complicated," John shook his head, "stuck with a bunch of vampires…"

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, 2010**

"It will be quick in and out, pay our respects and we can go" Jenna said as she, Elena, Jeremy, Bella and Renesmee walked to the Lockwood Estate.

"Welcome, Thanks for coming," Tyler said in a monotone voice, uplifting as he saw Bella.

"Bella Swan long time no see! Hey Renesmee" He nodded to the two newcomers.

"My, my Tyler Lockwood all grown up," Bella teased.

Tyler shrugged with a slight smirk before turning to Elena, "Did you change?"

Elena and Bella shared a look, "Jenna go on, we are going to catch up with Tyler" Bella waved Jenna on.

Once Jenna was gone Elena quickly said, "Yeah, I had an accident, no one's fault just had a lot of my mind with Caroline you know."

Tyler looked down, "Yeah…. Tell her I'm sorry next time you see her okay?"

As the boys walked off, Elena stopped Stefan outside.

"I got to go, unless you want to meet him?" Elena asked.

Bella shook her head, "It's not time yet, go to him. I'll go find Katherine okay?"

Elena smiled, "Try and keep her in line okay?"

Bella waved Elena goodbye, taking Renesmee's hand, "Okay Darling, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Yes, Mama."

"Your Auntie Katherine is up to something, and the Volturi want me to find something for them. Mama is going to be very busy, I will need you to be careful okay? Don't talk much around strangers, no vampire powers okay?"

Renesmee nodded, "Yes, Mama."

Standing up, Bella continued to walk with Renesmee when she spotted a dark brunette with curly hair. "Katherine" She whispered, low enough for only supernatural beings to hear.

Katherine turned around and smirked, "Did Elena find poor Stefan yet?"

"What did you do sister?" Bella asked with a sarcastic note at the end as Katherine once again played with Renesmee's hair.

"My, my what pretty hair you have, Will I ever know the father?" Katherine asked, clearly playfully ignoring the question.

"Kat"

"Nothing that will permanently hurt him" Katherine shrugged.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, February 2010**

Edward Cullen stood in the corner of the Mystic Falls only hospital watching the blonde teenager sleeping. He knew he had to act quickly, an original vampire was lurking, if his plans were to go to plan Edward would have to act now. The bronze haired young man studied the teen for a moment, from the information he could gather from the minds of those around town his Bella had a life here. A life she had before she met him and started up again when she left to stubbornly die for an unplanned pregnancy.

Apparently, this girl had ties not only to his sweet Bella but her cousin. While Miss Forbes did not appear special, nothing like him or his family yet Bella was planning to visit this little human instead of coming back where she belonged.

" _She thinks that she can just leave? Because of some faulty dreams, she thinks she is reincarnated what rubbish,"_ He thought absently running a cold finger along the blonde's throat.

Edward was smart however, he would win over his wife back. The plan was simple really the first step entailed simply grabbing his ex-wife's attention. The young vampire thought long and hard about the best way, first he thought now that she was a vampire perhaps she could be reasoned with. Maybe even talk a witch into performing a spell that would make her one his kind of vampire, rather than one of those ancients.

He tried calling, Bella would not answer a single phone call. He left messages, he thought she would call back if she saw that he was not going to give up. She only changed her voicemail.

" _Hello this is Bella,_

 _I am not here right now so please leave a message. If this is Edward, I will not answer a single phone call unless it is about Renesmee. You are her father and I would never keep her from you, but I will not get back together with you."_

Edward knew then that he would have to do something more eye catching if he wanted Bella to pay attention to him. This plan would be perfect; he knew exactly what to do to get her attention. She would never ignore what he was about to do.

 _Buzz_

 _Buzz_

Edward growled as he looked down at his phone to see over a dozen messages from Alice.

 _Edward,_

 _Don't do this. You have no idea the destruction this path will bring._

 _-A_

 _Edward Cullen!_

 _Don't try to change course on me! Nothing you do if you harm that girl will save you! Stop this before it's too late._

 _-A_

 _Edward!_

 _Call me! Please it is not too late!_

 _-A_

His ears picked up on the small groan coming from the blonde on the bed just as he finished reading the last messages sent. Why couldn't Alice understand? He was left with no choice. Edward had to save her from the Volturi, even if it meant being father to that monster they created. Nothing his family said could change his mind on that, that thing had no soul. His daughter killed her mother just to be born.

Looking down at the female as she started to breathe a little heavier. The young female's blonde hair was natural, loose forming curls that shaped her face. Her nose twitched when she gave off the small groan the first sign that she has awakening.

Edward could see that she was very pretty for a human, if she could become a vampire she would give Rosalie a run for her money. Sadly, that was not a part of his plan. Footsteps could be heard a few wings down; time was running out. Just as Caroline Forbes was opening her eyes, Edward snapped her neck.

"Forgive me," He murmured, "You should be grateful that my love thinks so highly of you. This will surely catch her attention."

Edward nodded as he saw the heart monitor beep in alarm as he vanished from sight. If only Edward had decided to stick around he would have known what he managed to create. Caroline's monitor stilled for several minutes before Damon's blood worked its magic causing Caroline's heart to pump again. Caroline started to breath softly, her skin began to tingle and her teeth began to change slightly, hardening to be able to sink into a living creature for nourishment.

Hours passed with medical staff checking in occasionally, seeing nothing out of the ordinary left her alone to sleep. When Caroline did open her eyes, blue eyes went searching for the male voice she remembered. Spotting no one around she carefully got out of bed, using the stick with her IV attached Caroline went searching for something to help clear the thirst out of her thought.

" _Why am I so thirsty? What time is it? Where the hell is everyone?"_ Caroline thought, searching for several minutes before finally spotting the night nurse.

"Hello Dear, you really have to go back to your bed" The nurse scolded her.

"But I am so thirty" She whispered, her eyes narrowing at the throat of the nurse.

"Back to bed with you" The nurse ushered her into the room, not noticing that Caroline had tucked a blood bags under her gown. Sitting on her bed, once the door, and the blonde took one out opening it and took a sip.

Moaning, Caroline felt good, the blood felt so good she squeezed the bag drowning it in seconds. She pulled out another and drank.

 **XXXXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, 2010**

Elena was at a booth table talking with another of one the school's volunteers. She had only just sent Renesmee off with Bella to enjoy the fair shrugging off the vampires help. Katherine was nowhere to be found much to Elena's relief.

" _Never thought I would be seeing double"_ Elena thought to herself only to see Damon right before he stood beside her.

"Elena" Damon spoke softly.

"Damon" She replied stiff miffed between him and now Katherine's seemingly new found bond with her cousin. How was she going to explain this to them? Katherine the Great Bitch was now forever in her family not only due to being an ancestor but rather her own cousin's sister.

Never mind her own boyfriend was her cousin's sibling as well. Elena once thought her life could not get any more complicated then Katherine returned. At least her friends would not change.

"Elena I need you to come with me."

"Not right now Damon."

"Elena, listen you need to come with me right now," He insisted finally gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the booth. Damon did not let go until he reached an abandoned classroom pulling her inside with Stefan.

"Damon! What's going on?" Elena cried out as Stefan pulled her into a soft hug glaring at his brother's rough treatment.

"Caroline"

Elena's heart skipped a beat, "Caroline? What happened?"

"She's turned into a vampire."

"How could this have happened?" Stefan asked his hands already running through his hair as he looked over at Elena in concern.

"Clearly Katherine killed her," Damon shrugged.

"Caroline said that?" Elena asked knowing full well just what the brunette was capable of, however would Katherine have had enough time? Elena had rarely seen Katherine without her two newly found family members.

"Well, no" Damon admitted with a shrug.

"Damon, what did Caroline say?"

"That she remembers, all the compulsion from the past is fading now that she is turning into one of us" Damon quipped, in a voice Elena was starting to consider his I care but don't want to and will not say so voice.

"Then you don't know Katherine did it," Elena replied, unable to really think that she was standing up for Katherine.

"Elena…"

"No Damon. Katherine could hardly have had the time. She's hardly been away from Bella since…"

"Bella?" Stefan asked, eyes immediately seeking his own brothers who frowned at the reminder of their past.

"My cousin," Elena answered quickly, only to curse realizing the two would catch on.

Stefan and Damon had both immediately shared a look, one that Elena knew meant they were having a conversation only she had only ever seen between her own parents.

"What the hell is Katherine up to? First Caroline now…"

"Katherine wouldn't hurt Bella," Elena defended, knowing perfectly well that Bella could and would defend herself. Despite her lack of fight the night before, Elena knew that if needed Bella would fight anyone to project Renesmee.

"Of course, she would, Katherine is up to something we just need to figure out what. We need to find Caroline before she hurts someone then we can help her."

"No, she wouldn't" Elena pulled away from the soft grip Stefan had on her, stopping the brothers from the hunt to gather Caroline.

The Salvatore's looked at her as she forced them to stop, "Elena we don't have time to fight on this… you don't know Katherine…. And we need to find Caroline right now she could hurt someone."

"Auntie Elena?"

The three turned to find Renesmee standing in front of the high school doors that led straight to the festival. Elena carefully stepped forward allowing the young girl to walk straight into her arms, allowing Elena a few minutes to observe the two vampires.

Stefan was the easiest for her to read, his eyes landed on Renesmee immediately hearing her voice causing his grip on Elena to loosen. His eyes widened, mouth slightly open as he starred at Renesmee as if he had seen a ghost.

Carefully she turned her attention toward Damon, whose face was void of any emotion. It was as if there was not a soul living in his body. He just stood there his eyes stuck on Renesmee with a pained look in his eyes as the only sign of Damon still having his emotions.

"Auntie?" Renesmee asked again.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Mama said to go find you. Auntie Caroline was hungry but Mama's trying to get her away from a student. Auntie Caroline was crying, why was she crying Auntie? She can be a vegan."

Elena looked down at her, smiling gently at the young girl. "Where are they Ren? Your Mama and I will answer later okay? Auntie needs to go to Auntie Caroline right now."

 **XXXX**

 **Mystic Falls, 1850**

 _The room was dark; a young Isabella Salvatore was in her bed peeking out from under the covers as thunder could be heard outside the window. She wanted to be good, her brothers were not scared of thunder, why should she be?_

 _The loud roar of a thunder strike flared to life as Isabella winced, her father would be most displeased if he knew his little princess could not handle a thunder storm. The storm raged on through the night, when lightening began to strike against the windows it took all of the youngest Salvatore's will power to not run screaming._

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Isabella looked toward the door fearfully pulling the covers tighter over her much smaller frame. The shadows from the trees outside her window reflected onto her closet doors causing her to shriek as the door opened, tunneling to the bottom of the bed._

 _A chuckle could be heard as she felt a large hand hover over where she was hidden under her blankets._

" _Oh Isabella" The man chuckled softly carefully pulling away the covers revealing the younger girl to him._

" _Damon," She whimpered immediately throwing herself at him, encircling her smaller arms around his midsection._

 _Damon starred down at his younger sister her startling raven colored hair contrasting to the lighter shade of her own twin. His hand rubbed against the top of her head earning a small, "Damon! Stop that!"_

 _He smirked using her need to pull away to kneel beside her bed becoming eye level. Isabella quickly used this to her own advantage, by wrapping her tiny arms around his neck blinking up at his now only slighter taller form._

" _You're the devil child," He laughed, watching her shake her head._

" _You shouldn't say such things big brother. Someone might take me from you."_

 _His bright blue eyes darkened, Isabella shivered slightly not in fear but at the unusual safety she found in the more animalistic responses. She felt safe when her brothers simply reacted, they wanted to protect her._

 _Unlike her father. Whose every action was weighed carefully on whether the action would give the Salvatore name grace or place them in a position of debt._

 _Salvatore's owed no one._

" _No one will take you from me. My little sister," He whispered softly, Isabella smiled snuggling into his arms as the feeling of safety returned._

" _Will you stay?" She asked despite knowing that no one in the house would approve._

" _Isabella…" Damon warned, looking on as she tightened her grip on him._

" _The thunder…."_

" _Nothing can hurt you. I am right here; I can stay until you fall asleep" Damon caved as he saw the stubbornness set into her deep brown eyes. She would have stayed up all night cowering under the covers or clinging to his legs._

 _Damon sighed, Isabella Salvatore could simply get away with anything with one glance. He pitied the man who attempted to deny her. Damon carefully laid onto his little sister's bed over the covers as she curled up next to him, under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she used his chest as a pillow._

 _It was the light in the hallway that grew that alerted him to another pair of small feet entering the room. Damon watched as the form of his little brother attempted to sneak into the room._

" _Stefan, why are you here?" Damon asked, attempting to be stern, Stefan's down casted face showed Stefan was fooled._

" _You too? Alright get over here" Damon motioned to the other side of him as he carefully scooted the sleeping Isabella further onto the bed._

 _Stefan grinned all wide and innocent looking as he scrambled into the bed taking the other side of Damon. With two snuggling little siblings Damon knew he would be in for a scolding in the morning. Watching as the thunder and lightning once again hit the windows, Damon shook his head as he felt both twins tightening their grip on him._

 _Damon closed his eyes, allowing slumber to take him once it became clear that the storm would indeed last the night._

" _Sweet dreams" He muttered, thinking both were still fast sleep._

 _Damon could vaguely recall as he drifted further away from the land of the living that a pair of small soft lips kissed his forehead._

" _Good Night, Big Brother."_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **A.N: There we go! I originally had this planned as a longer chapter but I decided to cut it off because I was keeping you waiting too long. But then life got in the way…. SO SORRY**

 **Enjoy!**


	8. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

The Salvatore brothers quickly followed Elena as she and the little girl raced across the fair grounds. Damon managed to look at his brother to find his face only showing determination. The older Salvatore already knew what his younger brother was thinking. It was the same thing he himself was dealing with, the memories that little girl brought onto them.

She looked exactly like their own sister did at that age, Isabella Salvatore twin to one Stefan Salvatore. Her death started the immediate downfall of their family, her child was born a boy a healthy boy. Damon snarled at the memory of his sister's husband, a man handpicked by his father.

It only took them a few minutes with Stefan carrying Elena and the little girl surprisingly able to keep up with the two vampires. Elena cringed at the site they spotted. Caroline and an unknown woman were sitting together on an old truck laying less than a foot away was a body.

"He's dead. I killed him," Caroline cried into the shoulder of the brunette woman.

"Shh, Care you are going to be okay. You can get through this you are Caroline Forbes and you are one of the strongest women I know" The brunette comforted carefully wiping the tears but not the blood.

Stefan and Damon were immediately pulled into the soft voice of the woman, they only knew as Bella. Stefan immediately recognized the voice of his own twin, lack of accent aside, causing his grip on Elena to slack enough for her to run towards the two women.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline asked sniffling pulling away as Elena neared.

"Elena stay back for moment. Let her come to you," Bella ordered further shocking the two men only feet from them. They could finally see the young woman's face. Stefan felt the air leave his lungs, Damon was only able to focus enough to catch him.

"Stefan," Damon murmured as both brothers were unable to keep their gazes on the image of their sister. The brunette spoke softly to Caroline, "Come on let's get you cleaned up okay?"

"Care?" Bonnie's voice could be heard. The group turned around to face Bonnie, the young witch's eyes widening at the blood on her blonde friends face.

"Bon?" Caroline asked softly tears in her eyes, she let Bonnie grab her hand look back up and walk away only to pause at the body on the truck.

"Bonnie…" Caroline called out, only for Bella to shush her and gently pull her away. The brothers hearing the footsteps shook their heads only to find the small mini-Bella smiling at them while they could hear Elena walk towards Bonnie.

"Stefan go with mini over there, to her mother and help Caroline" Damon ordered looking down at the young girl with a mixed expression.

Stefan nodded kneeling down, "Do you want to go help Caroline?"

Renesmee smiled taking Stefan by the hand, "Auntie Caroline is in the bathroom."

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Girls Bathroom, Mystic Falls High**

"Oh my god, I'm a monster" Caroline cried as Bella grabbed paper towels before wetting them to wipe her face.

"Shh, no you are not. All of this is part of the transition. Talk to me Caroline, I need you to focus okay?" Bella soothed as she wiped Caroline's hands.

"My face what keeps happening to my face!" The new-born vampire screamed just as the door was creaked open. The two women turned to see Renesmee leading Stefan into the bathroom. Bella nearly bumped into the sink seeing her twin in the flesh. Silently she chuckled at herself, handing him some wet towels and picking up Renesmee and putting her on the sink in front of Caroline.

"My face…" Caroline moaned in despair causing Stefan to pull her in close taking her face in his hands.

"Caroline, look at me look at me! Look at my face," Stefan murmured pulling his true vampire visage forward, "See that? Now when you feel the urge, the blood rushing foreword you push it back no matter how good it feels. That you will get through it that your strong enough. Caroline, you are strong enough."

The Salvatore females watched as Stefan managed to calm Caroline down, with his small but very hero like speech. The youngest looked on with a smile on her face, the moment to the young girl seemed very sweet very innocent almost like the start of something.

"That's it Caroline, breathe just breathe. Remember this feeling of need, of want and remember you can do this. You can stop yourself from hurting someone." So focused on keeping her breathing going she never noticed the small child that tugged on her jacket.

"Auntie" Renesmee greeted pulling Caroline's attention back to the little girl. Her eyes switched from dark veins back to her normal human look as she looked into the smiling toddler's eyes.

"Hey Baby" Caroline cooed softly attempting to step away fearing she would harm the child. Caroline sniffed as Stefan and Bella began to wipe the rest of the blood off her face as the child took up the blonde's attention.

Renesmee laughed holding out her hand, "Auntie hold my hand." Caroline looked over at Bella who was back to wiping her face as Stefan carefully wiped the rest of her hands clean.

Bella smiled, "She wants to show you her gift. Let her touch you."

Carefully the blonde allowed the toddler to touch her cheek as flashes began to fill her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes as Renesmee showed her pictures of Bella everything from feeding, running, being able to compel, how sunlight could kill, their weakness to vervain, hours of lessons from Bonnie's grandmother.

Stefan looked over at Bella causing the dark-haired brunette to smile, "What is she doing?"

"Giving her some reassurance and answers. But Car is going to need you as well brother," Bella paused before acknowledging their shared blood, smirking softly as Stefan's eyebrows rose.

Stefan looked over at the tiny brunette, shaking his head as Bella laughed at him, "What did you think I had no memory of our past? I remember every single one of my pasts little brother."

"You were a few minutes older," Stefan muttered almost petulantly.

"Still older," She teased, "It's okay Katerina still pouts that I was born older."

"Katherine?" Stefan blinked, "You…."

"It's a long story brother dear, how about I agree to tell you all everything later. When Caroline isn't struggling to eat a festival full of teenagers."

Turning back to Caroline, Stefan watched as his new-found sister took Caroline's hand from her daughters, "Care can you remember more now?"

Caroline nodded her head, 'It was a man, but he didn't bite me…. He just killed me."

Bella's eyes narrowed, instinctively pulling both Renesmee and Caroline closer.

Stefan was one the ask, "Man? Did you know him Caroline? Recognize him from anywhere?"

Caroline shook her head, "Just said I should be grateful, that this will surely grab her attention. What a freak right?"

Renesmee patted Caroline on her leg gently as Caroline lovingly ran her hand through the young girl's curls. Bella turned to Stefan whispering, "I need you to take Caroline and Renesmee back to the manor bring the others with you. Stay there do you hear me?"

Stefan tried to protest but Bella refused to hear it, "Stefan Salvatore if you know what is good for you then listen to your older sister brother and get our family to safety." Before Bella quickly blurred her way out the door leaving it swinging open rapidly.

Stefan turned to the two remaining females in the room, "Well I see she hasn't changed all that much."

Caroline shook her head, "You have no clue how wrong you are, but maybe for you she hasn't."

Stefan offered up his arm to Caroline and a hand to Renesmee, "What do you say we do as the scary woman asks?" causing Renesmee to giggle.

Renesmee was pulled into Stefan's arms as he turned toward Caroline, "How are you feeling? Thirsty?"

Caroline frowned, "Yes but it's more of a low hum in the back of my throat, but I might…"

"Auntie will be fine," Renesmee retorted, "Auntie Caroline will be fine. Uncle Stefan will be able to help you. Oh… is it okay if I call you Uncle Stefan?"

Caroline had to laugh at the perfect pout the young girl pulled on her newfound uncle, "How did you…"

"The mini vamp here also has super hearing, I doubt Bella ever tried to keep it a secret from her either" Caroline mused, thinking over the memories that Renesmee showed her regarding vampire life. Stefan starred at Caroline and shook his head grateful that one of his girlfriend's childhood friends seemed to have a moment of peace.

"Now did Bella say something about a mansion?"

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **Lockwood Estate**

Tyler Lockwood closed the door to his father's favorite drawing room, making sure his Uncle was not anywhere near before walking toward the small table and throwing the edge of the rug to the side where a loose floorboard could be found. Reaching inside he quickly dialed the number code of the safe to pull out a small box with a designed covering the box.

Opening the small box with what looked to be his family crest, was a giant rock clear of any color, almost like what the moon would look like if pulled down to the earth. He quickly snuck it into his pocket whatever his Uncle wanted with it could not be good.

Clunk. Clunk.

Tyler quickly shoved the box back inside the safe locking it and through the rug back into place and snuck out the door. Walking back down the hall and up the staircase he nearly missed his Uncle peaking inside the room he was just in.

" _What the fuck is going on in this town? What does my Uncle want with this damn rock?"_ Tyler thought.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Salvatore Manor**

Bella stepped up to the porch of her old childhood home, not feeling the protection barrier meaning they had not transferred the deed to a living person's name. Opening the large wooden doors, she stepped through to find a small group waiting in what used to be the main greeting room back when she was simply the sole female Salvatore sibling.

The brunette smiled as images of herself and a young Stefan ran across her memory with a laughing care free Damon on their heels. Stopping just before the room the young vampire allowed herself a small peek back at the group.

What she found was of no surprise.

Sitting together in a small huddle were her brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore both starring at a smirking Katherine sitting on the small loveseat with a clearly amused Renesmee. Elena was standing near the fireplace with Bonnie while Caroline was on the other side of Elena as the brunette tried to keep the young witch from setting a vampire on fire or at least a migraine. Even John and Jeremy were present clearly much to Elena's disapproval.

"Jeremy, you shouldn't be here!" Elena could be heard saying, Bella could easily see her disapproving stare at the youngest Gilbert.

"Elena, I told you he was already here I could hardly let him go when we were all gathering anyway. Sorry princess but your little brother is in this mess as much as you, in fact didn't he know about our shared relation to Isabella before we did?" Damon stepped in casually but Bella could hear the accusation in the end.

"Damon, we wanted to tell you then Caroline…" Elena muttered casting a look towards the newly turned blonde who rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Go ahead blame it on Caroline!"

"What an interesting group all of you make," Bella announced herself causing Bonnie and Damon to ease up on the glares that they were emitting. Taking control of the moment of peace she had created, Bella refused to allow anyone else to speak.

"First off let's make this very clear Damon, Stefan I asked Elena to not mention me for the time being. I wanted to tell you in my own way" Bella paused to look at the trio of girls by the fireplace.

Bella continued, "Now Caroline is the reason that we are all here tonight. Car, I am so sorry I brought him here to you. I had no idea he was this far gone. But you won't be alone I've been through it and so have my siblings."

"Bella how do you know about the supernatural? You haven't been here…" Bonnie asked her eyes widening as Bella's words became clear.

" Figured it out have you?" Bella mused

"A vampire… you?" Bonnie whispered, her eyes landing on Bella's daylight necklace.

"Yes, and Renesmee is part vampire, a gifted one thanks to her father, who I believe is responsible for killing Caroline while vampire blood was in her system." Bella answered, ignoring the rather shocked looks of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean he is responsible?" Stefan asked leaning forward a serious look on his face. Damon growled standing up and prowling around the room, "Stefan don't you mean how she got involved with a vampire in the first place? Let alone get pregnant by one"

"I fell in love with a cold one, but must I remind you that males never actually stop being able to have children in the same way females do? Unless sterile males still have a possibility even if it is highly unlikely. I married him and when found out I was pregnant He didn't want to risk the pregnancy so I left to deliver Renesmee eventually divorcing him. He knew I wouldn't survive the pregnancy."

"You married a cold one!" Two voices could be heard roaring causing Damon and Katherine to sneer at each other.

"I didn't exactly know about the various types of vampire then, dear siblings" Bella muttered causing Elena to hold back a snort.

"But you knew about him and you married him! A vampire" Bonnie exclaimed causing Renesmee to flinch. Bonnie cringed eyes filling with regret at the clear look of hurt on the little girl's face.

"And your clear prejudice against vampirism is written on your face. I know Damon is hardly the best introduction and Stefan is, "Bella paused, "More like Edward than I really thought about, gross."

"Vampires…."

"Are no different than witches, everyone has good and evil in them Bonnie. That's a lesson you will do well to remember," Bella growled picking up Renesmee who did her best to avoid Bonnie.

"The reason I called this meeting was to give everyone answers, especially Caroline. I married Edward under the impression that he would change me. I loved him as much as I could until things started to change. After the wedding before I realized I was pregnant I started having dreams, dreams that were revealed to be memories of past lives as a Salvatore in one and in another a Petrova. When I found out I was pregnant He didn't want to risk the pregnancy so I left to deliver Renesmee eventually divorcing him. And with help became the kind of vampire your familiar with, including Renesmee. "

"Where you came back to Mystic Falls," Elena murmured, "That's why you started studying with Bonnie's gran."

"Yes Bonnie your grandmother taught me everything I didn't know about the supernatural world, I became a Occult Professor with her help so I could provide for Renesmee without her father's money. But I am afraid he never accepted my decision to keep Renesmee and Caroline I am so sorry I dragged you into my problems."

Caroline starred at her and at Renesmee, "It's hardly your fault your ex-husband is a giant douchebag."

Elena looked over at Bonnie with an apologetic look when the dark-skinned teen looked at her with a clear exasperated look, "You've been a vampire all this time Bella? You didn't warn us?"

"Would any of you have believed me? Bonnie as much as you loved your grandmother you thought she was crazy. I went under her wing because I needed the knowledge, to what who I am, or was before my change. Look around you I am Elena and Jeremy's cousin, I am siblings to the Salvatore brother's and the woman who caused their turn."

"Bella what are you? Or were you?" Caroline asked, shrugging as her two closest friends gave her the duo what the hell look.

"No name for it, but you would consider it reincarnation however you have multiple forms of it. My soul was reborn because my first life was cut off short without my soulmate, and my memories have been returned because every life I can cut off from him. I still don't know his name, Gram's only ever said that he was something called an original."

 **XXXXX**

 **How was this chapter? It's a more informative chapter but now I can push through to the rest and good stuff!**


	9. Confrontations

**A.N: Thank you so much for your patience! I have no excuses other than that I have started school in September and finding time to write has been hard.**

Chapter 9: Confrontations

Katherine Pierce walked into the boarding house with a smirk on her face, her heels clicking on the floor as her body faced her newly found sister standing there with her throng of Mystic Falls misfits at least the ones who knew the truth. Isabella's eyes held a slight accusatory stare, causing the slightly darker skinned Petrova to give a small laugh, "Anything the matter? You are the one that called this little session."

"I think it's time that we get everything out in the open, so no more BBQ's are missed, right Stefan?" Bella nodded to Stefan who sighed whispering an apology to his girlfriend who smiled and pat his leg. As the couple sat on the love seat Katherine forced herself not to physically react at the disgusting display.

"Aww so little Stefan did miss something during our date, poor Elena. Everything makes so much more sense now, "The Petrova doppelganger smirked.

"Enough, sit down. Katerina I'm sure you are familiar with Isobel's former husband?" Bella smiled gently at Alaric who smiled back. Alaric was standing beside Damon, the dark-haired man's hands resting near his brother's side of small couch.

Katherine scoffed, "I knew of him yes, Alaric how does it feel knowing that Isobel wanted vampirism over you?"

"Katerina!"

"Sorry, Sorry. I'll behave if I'm told where my darling niece is."

"With Jenna," Alaric answered, "It's better if they are both preoccupied."

"Alright so we have all the Petrova's and Salvatore's, the witch, our newly born vampire blondie and a vampire hunter what an interesting bunch" Katherine laughed lightly looking each person in the eyes.

"Katherine, Stefan told us about your conversation today. But we think you've left something out" Elena spoke up softly, her voice low but stern in her attempt at showing no fear to her all but twin.

Katherine smirked, "Left what out exactly Elena? Hate to break it to you I'm the original you can't beat me."

"Katerina, Stefan is with Elena! I swear I don't know who is worse you or Damon" Bella groaned glaring at both rather obsessive siblings. "Katerina stop playing games, I can't have Renesmee here if there is a risk of werewolves."

Katherine laughed, "Is that what your worried about? The little werewolf family?"

"Well considering I did make an enemy of the older doggie" Damon shrugged. The three Petrova women turned to look at the dark-haired man with various degrees of exasperation. Katherine looked almost smug muttering, "Of course you did, now I will have to fix that mess up!"

"What does that mean Katherine?" Alaric asked warily, his eyes narrowing at Damon who only had the decency to shrug.

"Katerina"

"Mason Lockwood is helping me search for the moonstone. I helped to trigger his inner doggy if you will," Katherine sighed, her signature smile on her face at the looks on their faces. Save for Damon, everyone seemed to look at her with what Katherine knew to be disappointment.

" _The only thing that matters is survival, I did it to ensure my own survival. That's something they would not understand."_ Katherine thought bitterly.

"I can keep him calm, if Damon can behave himself. Is that all or do you think I'm hiding something else?"

"Your past" Stefan answered, "What is so scary about your past? You used my brother and I before. I'll bet your back for the same reason."

"I don't believe in coincidences. My past, the circumstances, that led me to becoming a vampire…. the fact that Bella here is a reincarnation while her cousin is my own doppelganger everything about that is connected. Or did you think it was all just a coincidence?"

Bella's eyes flashed with understanding, "You know his identity Katerina."

The vampire rolled her eyes, "I have at most a working theory, with a very large percentage of being right. It's all right there in your own story the memories you've shared with me."

Alaric looked over at Bella, Elena and then back to Katherine, "Katherine, are you suggesting the one that turned you, is reason that Bella was reborn and now turned? With the help of witches?"

Elena looked grim, "But that would mean that Bella's soulmate…killed her sister, wouldn't it?"

The loose curled haired vampire laughed as her slightly paler sister shoved her shoulder at her reaction. Stefan looked between Damon and Alaric, the older of the two-shrugged mouthing the word women while the human fought back a grin muttering, "You do realize they probably can read your very exaggerated lip moving, right?"

"Damon my darling if you want to know what your, excuse me, our sister is up against you better shut up" Katherine purred with a smirk on her lips, causing the blue-eyed man to glower at her.

"Bitch," He muttered.

"Excuse me for trying to have some fun, Damon. After all it's not everyday someone thinks that I would let someone turn me. No, I chose to become a vampire, could say it was my only chance to survive. Because of that my entire family was killed, save for Isa."

"I'm starting to assume wanting eternal life is in the Petrova DNA" Alaric muttered running a hand through his hair. Katherine and Bella shrugged the later muttering about in the end not having a choice while Elena shuddered, "I hope not."

"Katherine can you just tell us who you think is my cousins supposed soulmate is already?" Jeremy asked annoyed by his sister's lookalike.

Just before Katherine opened her mouth to reply, Caroline's phone buzzed causing the blonde to pick it up mouthing sorry.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

"Mom?"

"Caroline you're the one who signed me up for this event and I wanted to spend it with my daughter. Where are you?" Liz Forbes asked her voice a mixture of annoyance and worry.

"Sorry mom! I was just helping the Salvatore's finish packing up their share you know how boys are. I'm with the girls and we will all be there shortly. I promise."

Liz sighed over the phone, "Alright but hurry up okay? You don't want to miss the best part." Caroline quickly hung up, Elena and Bonnie turned toward Caroline who smiled, "Anyone want to spend the day at the newest addition to Mystic Falls?"

Liz Forbes hung up the phone, looking up to find the oldest Lockwood stopping in front of her. Turning toward him, continuing her assigned task courtesy of her daughter's famous clipboard of instructions. It wasn't until the newly returned home wayward son of the Lockwood family coughed to catch her attention did she look up.

"Yes Mason? Are you looking for the water station? its over…"

"I was hoping to talk to you about the council," Mason quietly murmured, his eyes looking around watching to see if any Salvatore's were around.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "There is nothing to talk about regarding the council, if I remember correctly you never wanted anything to do with it."

"I wanted a different life for me Liz, that doesn't make me a non-believer. The Salvatore's can't be trusted, you know you have vampires living right here in Mystic Falls, don't you? Stefan and Damon are two of them."

"Now that is false, I saw Damon Salvatore kill a vampire. He is a part of the council, something you ran away from" Liz countered.

"What if I could prove it to you?"

"Mason… stop it your being ridiculous" Liz shook her head walking away leaving the older Lockwood boy to curse.

"Liz please, I put vervain in water. All you need to do is watch for one of them to drink it. Then you'll have your proof."

Liz frowned, "This is not going to proof anything Mason, but fine bring your vervain filled water and you'll finally see there is nothing to worry about."

Mason grinned her a thousand-watt smile showing on his face, "You won't regret this Liz. I promise."

 **XXXXXXX**

Liz Forbes understood only a few things in life the most important one was that vampires were and always would be dangerous to Mystic Falls. For generations the founding families were baffled why out of the entire state of Virginia, it was their small little town that vampires were attracted to. If it was for the food, Liz honestly wondered at just how picky vampires were. Small town folk were not the most open minded of individuals, she saw her fair share of their condescending opinions growing up watching Charlie Swan get dealt a dirty blow. Perhaps it was the small-minded nature of the towns folk that attracted the creatures? Liz did not know but watching Damon Salvatore take a sip of the vervain filled water, she thought her worries were over. Mason would be forced to stop this feud that was starting with the Salvatore's.

Then Damon started coughing, his brother grabbing onto him helping him to a bench seat and that's when she knew. The one person who she thought she could count on to be more than a condescending old man with a stick up his ass was a vampire. Turning away quickly she made her excuses and started out of the park toward her car, pulling out her phone speed dialing number 7.

"Yes, bring it. All of it."

"Where are you going? Anything wrong?" Caroline called from behind, her hands coming up to her waist crossed across her chest, her stance allowing her to tip her hip to one side in the signature Forbes-I-Caught-You move.

"Oh, nothing I…"

"Work? Well I'm surprised you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would," Caroline snarked annoyed that her mom who apparently was trying to spend more time with her would leave, and leave suspiciously at that. Something was going on and with everything her friends were going through…

"I'm sorry it's important."

"It always is."

Elena walked up pausing in front of her frowning friend, "What's wrong? Why did your mom go?"

Caroline frowned, "I don't know somethings up. You don't think she knows?"

"Caroline that's impossible. Caroline wait where you are going?" Elena grabbed onto her friend's hand just in time to get a slight pull onto the small hill.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen."

Elena waited patiently, as Caroline closed her eyes focusing on her ears. She could hear the children playing, the park grounds being mowed, and she could hear Damon and Stefan meeting up with Mason Lockwood then the sound of something shooting.

"C'mon we have to go its Damon and Stefan."

"Wait what?"

"Elena call Bella and Katherine now."

The brunette raced to catch up with the still slow going blonde, who despite vampire speed waited for Elena to grab her phone before pulling her along so quickly the brunette hardly had time to get sick.

"Come quick its Stefan."

 **XXXXXX**

Mason watched as Stefan and Damon Salvatore fell to the ground, as Liz Forbes and her reinforcements slowly moved in. He watched as they quickly inserted vervain into their system while the wooden bullets kept them down.

"Are you sure where we are taking them is safe?" Liz asked, Mason hearing her heart pound and her eyes harden, betrayal was in her eyes.

"These are the old Lockwood cellars, trust me they won't be getting out" Mason reassured, allowing them to go into the ruins before being pushed away from the scene by Sheriff Forbes. Pausing as he made his way back, he smelled vampire and human. Quickly he raced forward to where he had met with Damon and Stefan to find Liz Forbe's own daughter with Elena Gilbert the doppelganger of Katherine.

"Hello Caroline. Elena," He greeted casually.

"Mason have you seen Stefan?"

"Yeah, I have I've seen Damon too."

Caroline growled, "Does your mother know what you are? I'll be happy to tell her."

Elena gasped as Mason grabbed her and forced her between the opposing two. Mason grinned, "You really need to be careful who you hang out with around here Elena. Caroline doesn't seem to be like a good influence anymore."

"I can take you" Caroline threatened.

"You really want to test that theory?" Mason taunted.

"You know as much as I love taunting the freshies, this has gone on long enough Mason."

Mason's eyes flashed, "Katherine?"

Two brunettes stood behind a seething Caroline, one looking exactly like his new-found hostage. He gasped as he was forced to let Elena go and he felt a strong grip on his neck. The blonde seethed, "I told you I could," before throwing him to the side.

Katherine titled her head to the side and nodded approvingly, "It's rough but not bad fledgling."

"C'mon let's go and don't encourage her Katerina! You and Damon are bad enough. I don't need Caroline getting any ideas."

"Motherhood has made you soft"

"Motherhood has made me strong, Katerina now hurry up!" The brunette lectured gently pulling Elena closer.

 **XXXXXX**

The vampires followed the scent to an area filled with ruins, "The old Lockwood plantation?" Elena asked.

Katherine smirked, "How do you supposed they kept their furry secret?"

"Shh, can you here that?" Caroline hissed her face going pale, causing Elena to turn to her friend in concern.

"Care?"

"She's upset because her mother is set on killing our boys," Katherine shrugged taking a few steps down.

"Katerina! That's her mother of course she is going to be upset! Her mother is a part of the council, she is a teenager you know!" Bella hissed groaning as Elena rushed down despite Caroline's pleas to wait.

"Katerina go after her! Don't kill anyone please."

Bella turned toward the panicking Caroline, "Care bear, your friends need you."

"Don't you think I know that! I can hear them you know! But it's my mom! She is going to hate me after this!"

"So, you're not going stay up here?"

"Fuck no! Stefan helped me I can't just not help him. Damon can go to hell, but he doesn't deserve to die either. I'm just scared okay?"

"She's your mom she will always love you. But you'll never be alone Care you have to know that."

"I know," Caroline smiles.

"Are you ready?"

"No but I think someone needs to stop Katherine from playing Human ping pong."

 **XXXX**

 **A.N: Hey guys, I'm sorry about ending it right here but you guys deserve an update and well I plan on extending the next part. It will fit better in the next chapter rather than being rushed right now.**

 **By the way I am trying to figure out my couples.**

 **Do you guys have any preferences I should be aware of? Some options that I am considering are Angela Weber and Matt, Katherine and Elijah, Rebekah and Matt or Marcus maybe all three who knows.**

 **Oh and of course our newest Mikaelson Freya will be with her lady lover I would not have that any other way.**

 **See Ya**

 **CrazyGirl**


	10. Truce

Chapter 9: Truce?

The sun was shining bright as usual for Mystic Falls, a fact that still brought much joy to the brunette standing by the kitchen sink of the Salvatore Boarding House, starring at the scenery that belonged to her a very long time ago. Bella shook her head, the realities of reincarnations was difficult because you are the live you are currently living, but you are also many other lives all at once. Multiple versions of her have lived over the past thousand years, all of them her but all of them distinctly different.

The only thing to keep her sane, to remember exactly who she was at her core was that every single version of her was loving. Her purpose was to love those closest to her, Bella Swan, formerly Cullen knew this instinctively. That was her center that was the constant in all her lives. Her heart loved all of those she had claimed in her past, with equal passion as those she has chosen to love now. She couldn't change the fact that her loved ones, her siblings lost their version of her a long time ago, but she could love them as she is now.

And she could only hope that this version of her was good enough.

"Katherine get out of my room," Stephan growled, from upstairs where Bella could clearly hear the sigh from Katherine Petrova and the irritated grunt that was Elena who had clearly come up with Stephan.

Bella shook her head, that was not an issue she was going to dwell on her cousin and her brother…. And her sister.

"Kat perhaps you can join me?" Bella called quietly knowing that every vampire could hear her perfectly.

"No dear reincarnation of my beloved sister, I am enjoying this game. Come on Stephan you used to love our games" she purred.

"Katherine," Bella called out stern this time, "Моля те"

"Проклет да си" Katherine muttered back in Bulgarian. Within a second she had flashed into the kitchen, in tight dark blue jeans along with her black boots and a low-cut purple lacy top and her daylight necklace in plain sight.

"You know Bulgarian," Katherine murmured in English, her brown eyes staring at Bella in curiosity. "I've not killed you, even agreed or partnered with you out of curiosity. You act as my sister did, have a modern style that she would approve of, even have similar manners. Even with the small amount of memories you've shared, I just barely believed you. But now you show our tongue."

"A side effect of being gifted all my memories is, I also have developed all languages from my prior lives. I am your sister even still share the same blood, and I have her memories but I also am the modern Bella. Katherine, I want to get to know you, now. Not just our memories from your human life or of my past life. Will you stay? Or will you keep whatever plot you have and run."

The Bulgarian looked at her for a moment, a smirk creeping on her lips "You my dear still don't know who your precious love is supposed to be do you?"

"Just because you have a hunch does not mean that I don't love you as my sister, I'm just…."

"Her but not. A brand-new slate" Katherine muttered.

"Exactly"

Katherine sighed letting lose a long breath that captivated her exaggeration and real thoughtfulness. "I'll help for now, being as you might be my ticket to freedom. How can I say no?"

Bella sighed internally acknowledging that from her past memories this was as close as she could get, given what little she knew of what happened to Katerina after their separation.

 **XXXX**

Damon Salvatore grinned as lazily placed the knocked-out werewolf onto the chair of the Salvatore Library. The others had already left for the day, even bloody Katherine leaving to do who knows what.

Before she left the brunette bitch had smirked at him, "Now don't be too rough on my wolf boy. He's been rather fun to have around."

Damon had trouble not gagging at the disgusting pictures her sultry tone depicted. Shaking his head, the dark-haired vampire, chained the quiet werewolf ensuring that his experiment will stay put. Once Mason was secured tight enough, he started the fire and put his favorite poker into it.

" _Time to play with the doggy,"_ Damon thought grimly, after all who else was prepared to be the bad guy. Not that he had much sympathy for the rangy mutt. Once it was hot enough he placed the poker into the werewolf's skin.

Causing him to wake up with a loud painful groan.

"Morning sleepy head!" Damon spoke in a loud cheerful voice, his eyes grinning at the wince caused by his loud voice.

"Now we are going to play a little game…"

 **XXXX**

Renesmee had just returned home from school, having been picked up by her Auntie Katherine when there was a large thud that could be heard. And Reneseme giggled as her super hearing caught her uncle cussing.

"Uncle Damon?" She laughed, while Katherine pursed her lips knowing what the sound she heard.

"Damon you shouldn't have…" She muttered as a wide smiling Damon emerged from the doorway before Renesmee could step foot into the library.

"Little Bell, how was school? Full of lazy humans?" Damon kneeled so that Renesmee did not need to look up so high. His eyes narrowing at Katherine's pursed lips.

"Yes, but I like them. They all have funny accents like you" Renesmee smiled, causing Damon to pretend to be hurt putting his hands to his chest and throwing himself gently at her feet, "You wound me Little Bell."

The tiny cooper haired girl laughed, "Uncle Damon you're so weird."

"Not so fast Uncle Damon, just what did you do to your guest? You haven't been a bad boy have you" Katherine purred her eyes flashing.

"I just thought I'd safe you the trouble of ripping his heart out," Damon quipped

"Damon you shouldn't have" Katherine murmured.

The dark haired male Salvatore grinned, "Oh really then do you happen to know where your precious moon stone is?"

"Damon do you have any idea what you have done? If you've destroyed that thing…." Katherine snarled, twisting in her high heels her dark veins appearing on her face.

"Well I know that you want this stupid stone, afraid of a little dog bite?" Damon snarked eyes alight with amusement.

"Now listen here boy, I'm a lot older than you remember? Stronger, older, more powerful. I need that stone, and you'll give it to me."

"And why would I give it to you?"

"Because we share blood, a sister. That stone is the one thing that's going to help keep me alive Damon. A very powerful vampire is after me, this stone protects me form him."

"Am I supposed to believe that our shared sister, is also his soul mate? If that is then Bella would easily protect you from any…. Lasting wrath."

"It's a theory, not fact! I need that stone especially if my theory is not correct."

"And I care because?" Damon drawled, his heart aching at the glint in previously familiar brown eyes grew.

"You'll lose her. She has so little family, you may be able to salvage your relationship in a few dozen or so years. But if the big bad does come… wouldn't you rather all your family together? Even if that means letting go of that glorious hatred you hold onto?" Katherine purred.

"A truce? You want a truce? With you! You allowed me to believe that you loved me, that you were trapped in that fucking church. What makes you believe for one second. I would ever help you?"

"We both love her, well the Isabella's that we knew. We both want to reconnect with her. That is the one truth you cannot deny. Or else I would have already hurt her already for being close to my ulgh… Doppelganger."

"Well than Katherine. Pray tell just who this big bad wolf is?"

 **A.N:**

 **Thank you everyone for all of your support and patience! I will not make any promises on the frequency of my updates. But I do make a promise that I will make more time for my writings. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

Моля те- please in Bulgarian

Проклет да си- damn you


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Katherine snarled, "Careful pretty boy, there still a pre- werewolf that I can easily turn since you fucking killed my last one!"

"Katherine you're not going to touch Tyler, over my undead body," Came the soft voice of Isabella. The two turned away from one another to face the frowning brunette. "Renesmee is off to the library until we can all reach an understanding."

"Bella..." Damon started only to be quieted by the glare she sent his way.

"Neither of you even noticed that she went and called me home? Because you two were yelling and was afraid her Auntie and Uncle were going to attempt to murder each other. That's not exactly a normal family event for a 3 almost 4-year-old."

Katherine sneered at Damon, "Your dear _brother_ here went and killed my werewolf. We need a werewolf!"

Isabella Swan narrowed her brown eyes, "Sister, what exactly was your plan before meeting with me? The truth Katerina."

The former doppelganger growled, "The plans changed now…."

"The truth Katerina," Bella demanded her eyes unknowingly changing color slightly as her veins grew, the girl winced as Katherine's eyes glazed over as if under compulsion. Did she just compel her sister?

" _You will be an_ original _my dear"_

"I wanted to bargain for my freedom" Katherine answered blinking slowly, Bella tried to push down the guilt as the look of utter shock that passed over the other woman's face.

"You… you just compelled me! I'm far older than you!"

"Gran, said that I was an original, I honestly didn't assume that I'd be as strong as one…" Bella muttered. Katherine muttered to herself, causing Bella to raise her eyebrows. With a shrug Katerina sauntered off toward the door.

"Katerina!"

"Katherine, you never did answer her question "Damon muttered flitting to block the brunette's path. Laying a hand on Damon's chest, Katherine purred at the look of disgust on his face.

"I wanted to bargain for my freedom, I still do and with any luck those little stories I've heard under hushed whispers lead to Isabella. If not, then well all of us are going to die."

"And just who is going to kill us?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson"

With that Katherine walked out of the mansion.

 **XXXX**

Katherine Pierce pursed her lips as she stared at the mirror, her long wavy hair straightened to match how Elena wore it. She would be the first to admit how much she enjoyed fooling the brothers and messing up Elena's life. That was pure enjoyment after all.

Tonight, however Elena was not her target the stupid Lockwood boy was.

What was his name again? Oh, Tyler.

Tyler Lockwood.

Niklaus was coming, she could feel it. She didn't survive for so long without developing a keen sense of danger. Katherine prayed that she could gather the ingredients in time, she had to that was her plan all along.

If Bella was exactly who she thought she was to Niklaus, then perhaps it wouldn't come to it. But best be safe, Katherine always had a back-up plan, always. A knock was heard, smirking at the mirror a final time she called out for the new comer.

"Katherine" Greeted a dark-haired beauty of the Bennett line.

"Do you have what I need, Lucy?"

"Yes, Katherine. Remember our agreement."

"Yes, yes. You with your wonderful witchy powers will help me get the moonstone and your debt will be paid in full."

"Remind me Katherine. Why exactly do you need this moonstone so badly?"

"For the same reason you wish to be done with your debt, Freedom."

If only the Bennett understood just how much wanting that Freedom had cost.

 **XXXXX**

Isabella growled to herself as she smiled at Alaric and Jenna who had appeared at the Masquerade Ball held by the Lockwood's. Her thoughts led to earlier that day.

 _XXXX_

 _Isabella watched as Alaric showed Jeremy and Caroline how to a particularly nasty looking arrow- gun shot contraption. Damon had called the gang over immediately, after Caroline had showed up describing having seen Katherine at the Grill._

" _Are we even sure we can kill Katherine?" Caroline asked._

" _We are not going to kill my sister," Isabella snapped, causing Caroline to blush and whisper an apology._

" _We might have to Bella; the woman's threatened Tyler and we know she has been after the moonstone."_

" _And what exactly are you going to tell Elena? If you haven't noticed, you lot have been avoiding her!"_

" _She won't know until after, it's better for you. If we could keep you out of it, we could but your even nosier than Elena" Damon muttered._

" _She's family Damon. You didn't even let her explain the rest of her plan. Only demanded who it was I am supposedly soul mated to. Which was only a guess on her part. Niklaus Mikaelson might not be him."_

" _Have you…?" Damon asked wincing at the thought of his formerly dead sister, having images of a past lover._

" _The name rings no bells for me Damon, it sounds…. Familiar as if I can't quiet put my finger on it. I need to research more to find out about the family… see if there are other connections. Then I might have to seek him out. My memories are made only to help guide, Damon."_

" _Well I've known this version of Katherine a lot longer than you. I know she is after the moonstone, and wants Tyler changed. That's dangerous for us! Katherine Pierce only cares for herself. We have no idea what she really wants!"_

" _Damon have you let her explain?"_

" _No…."_

" _Then let's go talk with her and get the moonstone and hopefully save Tyler."_

 _XXXX_

Bella was eternally grateful that Elena was watching over Renesmee, and that her daughter was keeping an eye out on Elena. Well at least she knew that her daughter was more than capable to getting to a supernatural adult if anything went wrong, and Elena couldn't handle it. She nodded at Alaric who would be playing look out and alert the more supernaturally inclined of anything wrong with the human population.

Such as a Katherine play thing scenario.

Bonnie and Jeremy were busy setting up the plan, while Damon and Stefan would be Katherine hunting. Caroline would be the one most likely to actually get to Katherine, being someone, Katherine still thought to be under her control at least somewhat.

Would her family ever stand united? Bella thought to herself quietly. A slight commotion in the hallway alerted Bella to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Caroline had set her part up perfectly. Bella could easily follow Katherine's steps toward the room, where their plan was waiting to be set up. But then a flash of familiar brown hair got her attention.

"Elena?"

"Bella! What's going on? Everyone is avoiding me today. Now Renesmee was insistent on coming to see you. What exactly is going on!"

Before she could respond Elena hunched over in pain, Renesmee crying out "Auntie Lena!"

Jeremy and Bonnie both rushed forward as Jeremy caught most of Elena's weight, as a spot of red appeared on the back of her shirt.

"Shit," Bonnie cursed, forgetting about the toddler in their presence.

"Language Bonnie, Whats wrong? Do you recognize the spell?" Bella abonished belatedly focusing on the wincing of her cousin as Renesmee stared up at Elena with concern. Bonnies nod only gave her some relief because right after her nod Bonnie said.

"Whatever they are doing to Katherine will happen to Elena. It's a spell I don't know how to undo even if I could. It was another witches spell. I thought I got a funny feeling when I met her."

 **XXXX**

Bella and Jeremy both rushed to the room where Stefan and Damon were with Katherine. Bella glared at the scene before her, where Damon had a steak pointed right over Katherine's heart. Growling under her breath, Bella strode over the fighting trio and pulled on Damon's ear pushing him into the arms of Stefan who rushed to catch his projectile turned brother. Bella took the steak right from his hand and was twirling it with the opposite hand. Her hand that once beheld Damon's ear now grasped Kathrine's wrist as she made to move.

"Katerina, I'm sorry for the boys. They don't always follow directions" Bella snapped at Damon's direction who muttered under his breath.

"Then be a dear and let go of my hand."

"Not until you stop this and talk to me. To us. You said plans have changed, tell me what has you so scared. Let us help, especially since according to everything I know this Moon Curse and you all require a moon stone. What does this Niklaus Mikaelson have to do with it?"

"Isa, I need to get my hands on the moonstone. I need it."

"For what? Katherine you will need to trust us. You've been on the run for how long? It's time to get real help."

"Fine! But it's not pretty."

"We'll listen to your sob story, but can you break your connection with Elena? I'd rather my sister not be uses as a pawn, so you can avoid a Damon rampage that you've more than earned "Jeremy interrupted giving Bella a look.

"I can't but my witch can"

"Katherine why the moonstone? You bargained it off… but you need to back. It wasn't yours was it? You faked your death in 1864 you were running from something, was it Niklaus?"

"Katherine?" Lucy called before anyone could say anymore.

"The spell on this room has been broken. Remember your promise Katherine" Lucy spoke softly, giving Damon and Stefan a smirk as Katherine moved from Bella's side and grabbed the moonstone only to collapse.

"Katherine!" Bella cried leaning over her sister.

"She's fine, the spell between Elena and her has been broken. Katherine you should have told me another witch was involved, especially a Bennett witch but you knew that. I'm sorry for my involvement."

"They both will be okay?" Bella asked before the witch could leave.

"Katherine will be a bit prissy, but I think that as her sister you'll figure out a way to get through."

 **XXXX**

 **A.N: Alright here is the next chapter!**

 **I hope that I am doing this story and its characters justice. I am attempting to keep everyone in character as possible but move them along in a decent way. Katherine has been alone for so long, that trust is hard for her. I think she would be willing to partner but also skeptical of giving out information. She will take time to come into a meaningful place of her own. Her past with the Salvatore's is tricky as best, I firmly believe that her and Damon will continue to butt heads forever.**


	12. Katerina

Chapter 11: Katerina

" _Isabella" His voice was deep and raspy, she could feel his arms wrapped around her waist and the heat of the bonfire to their left. The celebrations around them continued, she could spot her sister with a beautiful mask flirting with a tall brunnete, who starred at her as if she meant the world to him._

 _She doubted her sister felt exactly the same._

" _Love come with me" His voice repeated one arm securing her close to him while the other went between them so his hand could carefully grip her chin the pressure pulling her gaze into his startling blue eyes._

" _Nikla…."_

 _ **XXXX**_

 **Mystic Falls, March 2010**

Bella opened her eyes just as her body shot up, breathing so heavy it felt like she would empty out her stomach. The vampire ran a careful hand through her hair feeling the wonderous tingling of her nails digging gently into her hair. The clock on the nightstand blinked out in bright blue numbers…

6:00AM

"Oh your finally up!" Katherine Pierce chirped in a mocking cheerful voice, as the other brunette glared at her houseguest.

"You know that as a vampire, this sleep business is useless right?" Katherine continued smirking as she ducked a pillow.

"Well since your going to be a pain in my ass, would you like to come clean?" Bella snarked watching as Katherine began to pace the room she was locked into. After the events of the party, it was decided that Katherine would be spelled into a room with Bella within the Salvatore boarding house.

Renesmee would be spending time with Elena and Jeremy when outside of school. And Jenna was there, allowing Bella some peace of mind if this particular plan took longer than a few hours. With her worry checked for the time being, Bella layed against head frame of the bed watching as Katherine paced the room.

"You don't understand it's a long story, one I'm not particularly happy to indulge in" Katherine murmured, eyeing the door with suspicion.

"I doubt have absolutely no one checking in on us. But perhaps this story is better for an audience?' Bella suggested, thinking that if they could get this agreement that Katherine would be able to get through it without trying to break the door.

Katherine growled, " As if anyone in that scooby gang would believe me."

"Have you not been trying to murder at least one of them?"

"I only want to be with Stephan! He loved me you know" Katherine shrugged, her eyes bright and Bella sensed that her mind was not strictly on their conversation.

"Katherine, there is something else. A very scary something else for you to try to get the moon stone. Why would you need to break a werewolf's curse?"

Katherine put up a finger and smiled, "Perhaps you would like to hear the whole sordid story? After all this story is also about Elena."

Something about the steel look in the Bulgarians eyes, her own eyes that unsettled her stomach. Whatever story she was about to tell, it did not spell out good things for the Petrova line.

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Bulgeria 1489**_

 _Isa stood within the doorway of their bedroom watching as her younger sister paced the door. The youngers hands were twitching into small circles, slowly starting to form familiar patterns._

" _What did the she say?" Isa asked quietly starring at her sister pace the length of their shared bedroom._

 _Katerina had been feeling ill for the past few weeks, it was fairly easy to hide in the beginning. The young woman would go to help their servants with breakfast, and the servants would allow her to hide as she went to empty her stomach. Isa would often find her just exiting the servants quarters, just slightly late for breakfast with the family._

" _Mother says I'm useless in the kitchen!" She would laugh._

 _Soon it expanded to Katerina being unable to stay in the same room with cooked meat. Isa saw the fearful looks of their Mother and younger siblings, of how she would hurry into her lessons even later than her normal care-free attitude allowed. Katerina stopped her pacing, her spine straightening until she stood as a noble daughter should._

" _The Healer says that I am blessed with child" Katerina declared her young voice sharp and decisive but held lingering fear. The older sister stood still as an unconscious gasp left her mouth, fingers lightly coming up to brush against her moving lips._

" _You're ruined sister, do you know what you have done?" Isa whispered, a dark feeling descending into the pit of her stomach. Their father was not a kind man, a man of noble birth and a head for finance. He would not allow anything to stain the image of their family._

 _Especially not the willful Katerina._

 _Her sister's brown eyes filled with tears as she reached across the room and grasped their hands together. Bringing her sisters hands to her lips, Katerina kissed her sisters' hands._

" _Isa, I beg of you please don't tell father."_

 _ **XXXX**_

 _ **Mystic Falls, March 2010**_

" I never did tell Father…. Well that version of me never did" Bella murmured as the other woman sat against the door.

"No it was our younger sister, who went crying to mother. She was always trying to get everyone else into trouble, only that time I doubt she understood how dangerous that was" Katherine laughed hollowly, " Got her two oldest sisters banished, I went to England you know?"

"Isa…. She raised your daughter for a while" Bella confided, as the memories filtered through her mind, as if it were just yesterday all over again.

"I could never find either of you! I looked for her!" Katherine's voice was firm, as if she was trying to keep old emotions in check.

"I was banished Katherine. I went to the nearest town that was as far as I could go, but still they knew who I was…. I….Isa was eventually forced to give her up. She took a job that payed well but wouldn't allow children…. I'm sorry I don't know more. I only get glimpses…" Bella explained as best she could.

Her memories while vivid still left many holes to her past lives. She could name many people of her past, it was only just this morning that she could even begin to remember that blue eyed mans name..

"I understand, Bella. Should I continue?"

 **XXXX**

 **England 1492**

 _Katerina Petrova sashayed into the large dining room, of Lords Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. The dark-haired Lord was particularly handsome and kind. He made her think that perhaps there was a man she could trust after all. Yet it was Lord Niklaus that made her blood shiver in sinful delights._

" _May I be of service Milady?" Came a familiar voice from behind her. Turning Katerina Petrova smiled at the young man before her. She lifted her hand up inwardly pleased when the man pulled her hand to his lips in greeting._

" _I believe you have already been of service to me Trevor," She purred seductively causing the man to squirm at her forwardness._

" _Lords Elijah and Niklaus have treated you well then?" He inquired._

" _They have been perfect gentleman. Much better than the nobles back home."_

" _Have your eye on anyone in particular?" Trevor grinned watching as the young brunette subtly turn her head toward the dark blonde-haired Lord._

" _I am working on it."_

 _ **XXXX**_

 **Mystic Falls, March 2010**

Bella turned to look at the vampire with pecular look on her face. " What are you remembering?'

Katherine sighed, " Trevor introduced me to Lords Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson. Elijah was kind, smart and well boys seem to have a thing for Petrova women. I was more attracted to Niklaus until I found out what he truly wanted me for."

An idea formed in her head, " Katherine, is that who your running from Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson?"

The darker haired brunette laughed, " So you figured it out. Pray tell sister dear, do either of those names sound familiar?"

Bella frowned, " It feels very familiar because I know I knew a Elijah Mikaelson. But for some reason those memories…. They are still so fuzzy. Niklaus…."

"Yes?" Katherine prompted, a glint appearing in her eyes. So it appears her hunch was correct. Now whether this would be a good development or a disaster has yet to be seen.

"Niklaus… that's him isn't? The one your running from, your hunch?" Bella pressed back watching as Katherine leaned against the wall with a small smirk. " Well done younger sister"

'Technically I was the older one" Bella quipped causing Katherine to roll her eyes, "Then I died becoming a vampire and you were reborn a few times. Making me the older sister."

"As lovely as it is to debate which one of us is older, yes from everything you've told us so far with your memories, and my own well I think Niklaus might be the one you were separated from. He was the only Mikealson that I've met that's felt like he was missing something. I always thought it was due to the curse but now" Katherine shrugged

"The sun and moon curse? That's why you need the moon stone? Why do you want to break this supposed curse of the werewolf?" Bella asked, her mind firmly latching onto the moon stone. She can deal with this supposed Niklaus Mikaelson later.

"I highly doubt it's a curse for all werewolfs just one in particular, Niklaus" Katherine spoke quietly, " He was cursed to keep his werewolf side bound unable to use his lynthropy to aide him. That's the reason he was so interested in me in 1492"

" Doppleganger" Bella whispered in realization.

" My ancestors blood was the key to his curse, it is the key to undoing it. Only I didn't want to die"

 **XXXX**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience! Your support means so much to me and I am so happy for those of you who have stuck with me! I can't promise frequent updates but I do promise that I will not just drop my stories. I will finish all of my current works.**

 **CrazyGirl**


End file.
